Sticking Together: The Next Generation
by wowza811
Summary: The children of the original pack are getting older and beginning to take over their parents duties. This story shows the life of the wolf children filled with love/family/friends/teenage drama. First fanfic, hope you like it! changed the rating
1. First Day

"Kayley, get up it's time for school! Sean is will eat all of your breakfast if you don't hurry up!."

I woke to sun streaming in through the window, the sound of light waves crashing outside, and my mother's obnoxious voice coming up the stairs from the kitchen below. I looked to the clock and it was 6:45 a.m., the first day of junior year. I wasn't unhappy about going back, but I would miss the sun that was bound to leave soon for the season.

I got up and went to the bathroom that Sean and I shared. He is always leaving it a mess and makes me clean it up. He'd say, "I don't care if it's messy, it's you that does so you can clean it". Ugh, he is enough to drive me insane, but on a good day, he is my best friend.

Sean was only a year older then me and we are the best of friends. I can go to him with anything and he'll always listen. But today he was already pushing my buttons by leaving the bathroom floor all wet from his shower.

"Sean this is just gross. I don't want to be walking around in your gross shower water." I yelled through the door. I knew he could hear me but was ignoring it. Trying to just forget it I jumped in the shower and let the hot water unknot my muscles. It felt so good that I never wanted to get out. I still had to get ready and pick out an outfit so I got out, toweled off, and went to my room.

I'm not very picking when it comes to clothing, but I still like to look good. I'm about 5'5", slender but curvy in the right places, with russet skin and long brown silky hair. I guess I am your average Quileute girl. I look almost identical to my mother except for my eyes which everyone says are my fathers. Sean looks more like dad.

I went to the dresser and pulled on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a loose gray v-neck t-shirt. Then quickly ran a brush through my hair but didn't do anything with it, it would just dry straight. I don't really wear any make-up but decided maybe a little for today. I put a quick coat of mascara on (which I don't really need because my eyelashes are already extremely long) grabbed my flip-flops and bag and headed down stairs.

"Finally Lee, what were you doing up there, baking a cake?" Sean said with a grin on his face. He was a little bit more excited then me for the first day back. He had gone to visit Grampy for a month over the summer and got back yesterday; he was dying to see everyone.

"Nope, I was just getting dressed." He hates it when I'm logical, but I find it funny. I went over to mom and gave a kiss on the check, "Morning mum."

"Good morning Kayls, excited to be going back to school?" mum said.

"Umm, not really. I wish it were still summer but it'll be good to see some of my friends." By friends I meant my in-school friends; they I only saw once over vacation and that was at Jessica's birthday party. Instead I spent all my time with "the crew".

"You'll be fine, don't worry about it. Oh, I have to run to Aunt Emily's house to help her with some curtains she just bought, so I will see you guys when you get home. Have fun, love you!" With that she was out the door and our dad had just walked in.

He looked tired and really hungry. I got up and went to give him a hug. "Hi daddy, you look really tired. You didn't double shift _and_ work at the garage did you?" I asked somewhat concerned. I knew with his super wolfy genes he didn't get as tired easily, but no one can go completely sleepless. Well I guess except of vampires, but that's different.

"Don't worry, as soon as your brother phases I'll be able to stop patrolling." He said with a gin. They were constantly talking about the day Sean would finally phase. It was annoying how much they talked about wolf stuff. I would probably die if I didn't find most of it interesting.

The three of us sat in the kitchen talking until we heard a beep outside that was our ride. We got up to go, said bye and went out the front door. "Have a nice day kids. Be good, love you." Dad yelled from the kitchen before we shut the door.

I ran up to the front seat of the Jeep and hopped in. This would probably be the best part of my day, seeing Ryan. Ryan's been my boyfriend of five years. When I was younger I would go to his house to play with his younger sister lily and he would usually be playing with Sean. We became best friends and in 6th grade he asked me out. I had the biggest crush on him and everyone knew it. People thought it was really cute and ever since it has always been me and Ryan.

"Hey Kayls, ready for today?" He asked as he leaned in to kiss my check.

"I guess, I just hope today goes by fast." I said with a chuckle and sigh.

"That's my girl!" he said cheerfully squeezing my shoulder. Ryan always knew how to make me relax. We talked for the rest of the quick ride and parked in the back student lot. We got out and walked into the main buildings office to grab our schedules. Ryan grabbed my hand and gave it a little squeeze as we headed off to our first periods. Of course I don't have first period with either Sean or Ryan, just my luck to start off alone. I got to the door and turned to face Ryan. He bent down and I thought he was going to kiss me until I felt his cool breath against my ear.

"Stop worrying, you'll be fine. I'll be right here after class." he quickly brushed his lips against mine, winked, and walked away. It took me a moment to regroup and pull myself together.

"Here we go....again" I said and walked in.


	2. Are you kidding me

_Hey all! I wasn't really sure if I would continue this story, aha. I get really side track during the summer and seem to forget that I was writing a story. Anywho, I had written this chapter and never posted it, so here you go! I hope you guys like it so far and want me to continue! Please review it makes me really really happy!!_

_SM owns everything and anything._

"Ms. Kayley, why don't you share with everyone what you did this summer." Mr. Tate said. We had been going around the class listening to what everyone had done over the summer for at least an hour. I was sick of people saying, "Nothing, hangout with friends, went to the beach, stuff like that." Ugh, it was driving me crazy.

I got up and turned to face everyone. "Umm, I worked at my dads shop, babysat, visit my grandfather…and that's about it." Ok just because it is boring hearing the same thing from everyone else doesn't mean I am much more original.

Finally after class I had lunch, and would be able to see all of my friends. I so far only had one class with friends in it and that was art with Oliver. PJ was in Mr. Tate's class with me but we aren't friends. I mean because he is part of the whole wolf clan we are but we, me and him, are not really friends.

I saw Avery first and she waved me over to where I could see everyone else already sitting. I sat done next to her with Ryan beside me and Sean across from me. I never bought lunch, it is always gross, and so I brought one instead. I felt kind of weird and didn't feel like eating too much.

"Hey if you're not going to eat that I can take it off your hands for you." Sean said. Before I had even said anything he grabbed it and half of my sandwich finished off. He has been eating like a cow lately and its totally grossing me out. He will eat like 3 main lunches, a slice of pizza, my sandwich, 2 bags of chips, and an ice cream, all in the 20 minutes we have for lunch. It's ridiculous.

School went by pretty fast after that. Even thought I had some pretty hard class (which I choose to be in so I guess I couldn't complain) I was too excited about tonight. For some reason school always starts on a Friday. I guess it's so we can get our supplies all by Monday and be off to a fresh start but my theory is they just want to ease us into what will be another _very_ long year. Anywho, everyday first day backs night; us girls get together and have a huge sleepover. Even Jac, V, and Jess come. We basically sit around and talk about what we hope happens the coming year, and share funny stories from the year before. We had been doing this since I was in 3rd grade and always loved it.

I went straight over to Avery's after I got all of my stuff together back at home. Out of the eight wolf girl children, she was my best of best friends. Were both 16 and her father Jacob works at the garage with my dad.

I pulled up to their house which is set back pretty far into the woods. They have a guest house out back which is were we are having the party. Her mom Ness came from a family of a lot of money but they moved to the east coast before we were all born. This aloud them to have a fairly large house and really nice one too. I pulled up to see Nate and Jac sitting on the front swing just talking. Nate phased when he was 17 and imprinted on Jac right after. She was really happy and now their going off to school in Seattle together.

The only other imprinted couples are Veronica and Charlie, Michael and Jessica. None of the boys have been phasing until there about 17 or so which I guess is a lot older then when my dad and his friends had started.

"Seth was almost 15 I think. Brady and Colin only about I'd say, 12 or 13." Dad said. I couldn't believe how young that was. Your whole life changes before you even have the chance to _have_ a life. I got out, waved to Nate and J, and then headed inside.

"Ugh, do you know how much work it is making food for eight girls?" Avery said before I had even stepped through the door.

"Av stop freaking out. It looks like you've made enough cookies to turn Lizzie fat." I said pointing to the mound of cookies on the counter. Lizzie is Avery's younger sister who is extremely skinny. She eats like a cow but never gains a pound.

After a couple of hours, we had the floor made up into a huge bed, drinks and snacks set up, and girls sitting around everywhere. The gossiping started soon and eventually the topic turned to me.

"So Kayley, how are thing with you and Ryan?" Veronica asked. I'm usually not willing to spill my guts but lately Ryan had been so nice that I couldn't help it.

"Awesome really. I mean he's being everything that I want, not to much pressure but always makes me feel special. He's really great." He was so much more then that though, my best friend, shoulder to cry on, protector, study buddy, and would always make me face my fears and be right next to me when I did. I loved him more then anything and would do anything for him.

"Jeez Kayls, way to make me wish my own brother was my boyfriends, ugh totally weird." Lily said. Talk went on for a while until we breached the topic of imprinting.

"Well most of the boys are 'coming of age' so to speak and will probably be phasing soon. I wonder who will be with whom?" Jac asked more to herself then anyone. We all thought about it to our selves, assuming someone will imprint on us, but never really discussed it aloud. We all sat there for a while just thinking, slowly breaking off into small groups for quiet chatter. Shea, Lily, and Lizzie were already asleep and it was late so we shut the lights and all were just lying down. Randomly one of us would say something that had nothing to do with anything and leave us in fits of laughter. At about 3 a.m. we were all settled down when Aunt Ness came flying though the door. She realized we were 'sleeping' and crept over to were we were laying. Those awake sat up and she turned on a lamp. Her face had a complete look of work on it as if she needed to do something but didn't want to.

"Mom, what's up? Why are you out here? Were we making to much noise, we could quiet—"Avery said but was cut off by her mother

"No no. shh, listen there were some unexpected guest in the area tonight, an well, the fathers wanted to make sure you were all ok. I promised I'd come and check on you guys. They told me to wake you all up but you guys look exhausted and I don't want you to worry, it's all taken care of." She tried to sound reassured but it was a little weak.

"How many?" veronica asked. Since Uncle Sam was her father she always new more about what was going on then anyone else. And in situations like these, she went into mom mode for us girls, taking after her mom. Avery's mom was definitely freaking out now, like she was not supposed to tell us but knew she would.

"Umm, I don't know your father said about 12 or 13." She looked away not wanting to see out expressions I'm assuming but could hear them just as soon.

"12 OR 13! ARE YOU KIDDING ME! THERE'S ONLY LIKE 7 OF THEM, THEY'LL GET KILLED!!" Veronica was standing now looking completely stressed and worried. "Even if Michael, Nate, and Charlie went there still way out numbered. What are they thinking?!" she flopped down on the sofa staring up at the ceiling. I couldn't help but feel the exact same way. My father was out there fighting of 12 or 13 vampires! What if something happened? Or to any of them.

"Well the three of them did go, but someotherswenttoo." She rambled on the last part and I didn't understand what she had said.

"What?" We all said simultaneously.

"God, they'll kill." She was looking around like someone was going to pop up and yell at her for talking to much or something. We looked at her though, urging her to tell us. Finally, "Ok well I guessed you'd find out soon enough. The boys all phased." What? They phased?! Holy cow!

"Which boys?" Shea asked from over in the corner. I didn't even think she was awake.

"All of them; Sean, Ryan, PJ, Shane, Cole, Oliver, and Ben. They we out back at Uncle Seth's when my aunt called to say she saw them coming. As the guys all got ready to go I guess the boys started to get jealous they hadn't phased yet and would be missing out." She smiled to her self then went on. " then we looked out back and one by one they were all popping into huge wolves. I guess jealousy really does drive anger." Aunt Nessie said, sighing with a nervous giggle. Wow. They all phased. At once! That's crazy, but means—

"So now there all out there facing the vamps after only being a wolf for a couple hours. Are our fathers stupid or something? How could they put them in that danger?" Jac said. She was never the one to show anger but she seemed to be heated at the moment.

"Well no. Shane, Cole, Oliver, and Ben are patrolling the rez and here mostly." Ness said. Well that's good I thought, but what about—cut off again.

"What about Sean, Ryan, and PJ? They took them with them to fight? They've never even practice. Ugggggh." Jac said. Aunt Nessie stayed the rest of the night and kept reassuring us everything would be fine. Her voice was a little shaky and I could tell she was trying to convince herself just as much. Eventually we all fell asleep and were really cranky when we were woken up at 7:30 by Uncle Sam.

"Hey girls, I hope we didn't ruin your sleepover by making you worry too much. We told Nessie not to tell too much but she always does. Anyway I just wanted to personally come out and tell you all the battle was fine and no one was hurt, so scratches or anything." He smiled big. You could tell he was proud of himself, fighting off 12 vamps while having 7 new wolves phase at the same time. "Also, were bringing the boys up to the cabin for the weekend to teach them the ropes. A little brother bonding time I guess. Uncle Quil and Jake are staying behind. I've got to go get packed, stay out of trouble girls, we'll see you on Sunday night, the bonfires remember?" he went over and kissed V's, head and left.

We all sat there in silence for a minute. The boys are already gone and now it's just us girls for the whole weekend. Wow. Plans can change fast.

"Well this is weird." I said. And it was. Everything was finally changing.

"Weird? Are you kidding me? It's freaking awesome!" Shea shouted. We all laughed but I couldn't help but think of how everything changing and I wasn't sure if I was ready for it to.

_Whadya think? Like? Not like? Let me know!_


	3. AN not a chapter sorry!

**A/N**

**Sorry I no I haven't updated in a really long time, I'm soooo sorry. My laptop internet connection broke so I'm unable to upload and more chapters until its fixed =( but I have my sisters laptop for a day or two and hopefully will upload something for you guys!! **

**I put the family tree on my profile so check it out!**

**I'm sorry for all the delay but hopefully it will work out soon!**

**p.s. thank you so much for everyone who's reviewed! I literally jump for joy whenever I get a new post sot hank you!!**


	4. Not your imprint

**Sorry for taking so long, but here's the new chapter and hopefully they will continue to be posted faster! Enjoy!**

_Just got back..lunch at the rock?_ My text from Ryan said.

_Yay! Be there in 20 =)_ I text back.

The boys had been gone all weekend and it really does get boring without them around. I am excited to see all the guys and how they look now that they've started changing. Hopefully there not too different, I like the way they look.

I started to get some stuff together that I was bringing to the beach: ipod and speakers, sunglasses, tanning lotion, towel, bathing suit, and just got down stairs to pack some food when the front door opened.

"Hello? I'm home, anyone here?" Sean said walking down the front hall. I heard him put his bag down and start to walk towards the kitchen.

"Hey I'm in here! How was your trip? You need to tell me everything! I couldn't believe it when Nessie told us what happe-"I stopped dead when I saw Sean walk into the kitchen. He was already tall at about 6'1, but now he has to be at least 6'6 or 6'7, he is absolutely huge. And built! You could see his muscles popping out of his shirt.

"Jeez did they put you guys on steroids too? Sean you are like bigger then the whole house, my god!"

"Bigger then the house? Thanks Kayls, it's nice to see you too." He scoffed. I laughed and went over to give him a hug. Instead he picked me up and started swirling me in circles all around the kitchen. I was laughing so hard I didn't even hear the phone go off until Sean picked it up and answered it.

"Hello? Oh hey Ryan. Yeah she's right here what's up? Oh uhh I don't think so hold on let me ask her? Hey were you supposed to be meeting Ryan somewhere right now?" shit shit shit! I was supposed to be at the rock by now.

"Tell him I'll be there in 5 minutes!" I quickly grabbed all my stuff, told Sean I'd see him at the bonfire tonight and ran out the door. Five minutes later I got to the rock. The rock had been mine and Ryan's spot since we were little. Even before dating. I go there when I'm stressed or need space to the think. It's right near a water hole and is so calming. Me and Ryan always come here to kind of leave reality for awhile.

I saw him sitting there and almost melted. If someone told me Ryan could possibly get sexy then he already was, I would bet against it. Boy would I be wrong. He grew as well it looks like and got more muscle. All of his features are more defined now. He looks absolutely perfect. He caught me ogling and I blushed in embarrassment. Even after all this time he has that affect on me.

He started walking forward and closed the space by running straight into his arms. He was hot! I thought he might burn my skin, but I didn't care. I was back in his arms and its all that matters.

"I missed you." I whispered into his shoulder.

"I missed you too K." He said. He kissed my forehead, and then gave me butterfly kisses all across my face. Once he got to my jaw he started to nibble his way around until he was right at the corner on my lips. Teasing me, he gently kissed both sides around my mouth then licked the skin right under my lower lip. I thought I was going to melt. His breathe was intoxicating and all I wanted was to taste him. I gave up letting him have his way and firmly planted my lips on his. I could feel him smile against my mouth and didn't hesitate in poking my tongue into his mouth. Our tongues melted against each other and quickly followed the pattern they know and love.

I broke away after a bit in need breathe. That had to have been one of the most passionate kisses of my life. Ryan kept his lips on me the whole time, moving down to my neck. I pulled back quickly not wanting him to leave a mark on my skin there. He looked so sad like a lost puppy.

"What's wrong?" he said. I started laughing. He could be so cute.

"Nothing, I just don't want a love bite for the bonfire tonight." I said and went over to sit where Ryan had set up a blanket and some food. I looked back and Ryan was still standing where I left him. "Ryan! Hello? Come on the foods all out, lets eat so we can go swimming." I yelled over to him.

He turned around and had the most evil smile on his face. The he ran so fast I almost missed him and he snatched me up.

"Now you're going to pay for it." He said and threw us both into the water. We swam and laughed and ate for the rest of the afternoon, but decided we should head back so we could get ready for tonight. We walked back to my house hand in hand and kissed on the porch for a bit until we heard Sean moving around inside. Obviously he saw us and feels to uncomfortable to say anything but too uncomfortable to sit there watch. I went inside and upstairs to get ready.

I showered quickly and threw my hair in a ponytail. I put on some jean short and tank top and walked over to Sean's room.

"Hey are you walking down to the beach with me and Avery?" I asked as I pulled up his computer chair.

"Um I don't think so, I was heading down now to help set up chairs with some of the guys." He said

"Oh ok well I'll see you in a bit then, bye."

**One hour later**

"Come on Av, it'll have started by now!" I yelled though her bathroom door.

"Fine im coming now!" she said and walked out and down the stairs in front of me. We walked out her back door and down a small path through the woods which leads to the beach. It was already dark out but we new the way so didn't bother taking the street way. We got to the beach about 5 minutes later and saw that all the guys were there and Veronica's car just pulled up and all 5 girls were getting out. We walked up so we could all go down together. I saw Ryan sitting by the fire and decided to walk over there to get comfy.

He looked over at me and smiled. I sat down on his lap and leaned into his chest. He was so warm it was comforting against the night air. He leaned down and kissed the top of my hair. We sat talking for a bit until Avery came over to say the food was done. I got up and started over to were she was standing when I noticed Ryan wasn't behind me. I looked back and saw him still sitting, staring intently behind me. I looked to see where he was looking and saw it was in the direction of were Avery had just been standing. I looked back at him and he had the biggest goofiest grin on his face I'd ever seen.


	5. Split in Two

**I fail at life…..oh and review please =)**

Ryan's POV

All of a sudden my view was blocked by a tiny body and I felt something hit my face. I looked up to see the most agonized face I have ever seen. There were tears streaming down her face and I could hear her heart beating like crazy.

Oh no, oh no, oh no no no no no no no. Kayley.

My brain was on overdrive thinking of what had just happened within the last 30 seconds. I couldn't get any coherent thoughts out over the screaming coming from all around me. The only thing that kept coming back into my head was Avery. Where was she? Was she ok? Did this really just happen? Oh god, I have to go talk to her, like right now. There was a pull coming from my chest, pulling my in two different directions, one forward and one back. Before I could decide what I was doing I was lifted up and thrown backwards.

"PHASE, NOW!" it was Sam. At his command I burst into wolf form right there in the middle of the beach.

_Tell me now what just happened. _And so I showed him everything that had happened within the last minutes. I was just finishing showing him getting pulled up from the fire when I saw him lunge at me and grab my ankle. Immediately I jumped up to defend myself but was easily taken down by my leader. His thoughts kept switching from Emily to Avery and then Leah to Kayley. I could feel his anger towards me for letting this happen, but also his understanding.

_I am so sorry same, I swear I didn't want this to happen but it did._ It was hard for him to stop snarling at me when all my thoughts kept going back to Avery and how much I wanted to see her.

_I understand the pull Ryan, but I command you not to see her until you have cleared things up with Kayley. You two have been together for as long as I can remember and you will not just forget about her now that you have imprinted on Avery. Not only were you her boyfriend but her best friend as well. You need to find a way to maintain that friendship of I can guarantee your imprint will not be happy with you._ His thoughts went back to Leah and Emily and how long Leah had a grudge with her for stealing her Sam.

Just then I felt someone else phase in. It's my dad, great. Now I'm going to have to hear it from him.

_Hey, don't you think I should be able to talk to my son after he imprints on a girl who will be my future daughter-in-law? _Just the thought made me get all excited. I started thinking about me and Avery getting married and having kids and just always being together. Unfortunately Sam interrupted my thoughts.

_Hey hey slow down there. I told you already, no Avery until your good with Kayley. I'm going to leave you two to talk now to give you some privacy. Quil, how about you two patrol for the night?_

_Yeah, sounds good Sam. I'll show Ryan here the routes._

_Alright, thanks guys. Oh and Ryan? Congratulations kid. I no you want to see her, but believe me, it won't be the same until you've worked things out. _Then we could feel Uncle Sam phase out and that just left me and dad. Oh boy. We started to run and could feel him watching me. He was going through my thoughts as to what exactly had happen. I could feel his anger when I got to Kayley and seeing her standing there with tears in her eyes as she ran away. But I could also see his excitement at the thought of his son and Uncle Jakes daughter being together.

_Don't be too smug, there son. I am still very confused as to what to do. Kayley is Jared's daughter. He's one of my oldest and best friends. I don't want there to be a awkwardness between us because of this. You need to clear things up with Kayley before you pursue your imprint. Don't get me wrong, I'm very happy for you, but I can tell you from experience, life wasn't exactly nice here in LaPush after the whole Sam, Emily, and Leah thing. _I could tell he was really stressing about this and I felt bad. Me and my dad had always been really close and I told his pretty much everything. He knew that I loved Kayley and would never intentionally hurt her.

_Dad I'm so sorry about this. I never wanted this to happen but it did and I can't take it back. Not that I'd want to if I could. I love Avery, she's my imprint. _We had stopped in a small clearing and were just lying down. Neither of us said anything for awhile, just sat there staring at the sky. Maybe a half hour pasted before we got up and kept patrolling.

We talked through the whole night and into the morning when our shift was over. Dad gave some pointers on how to apologize to Kayley. He showed me all things he had seen Sam do with Leah that seemed to work. He also told me that Avery probably wasn't going to be waiting back home with open arms, thrilled at what happened. I had just broken her best friend's heart and she was probably furious with me. It ripped me up inside to think she was mad at me. I promised myself that today after school I would talk to Kayley. She had been my everything for so long and I loved her so much, I don't know what I'd do if she didn't forgive me. Sub-consciously we both knew I would phase one day and maybe imprint. But I think we both thought luck would be on our side. As we got to the backyard my dad turned to me and looked me in the eye.

_Ry, I no this is hard for you but if you play your cards right, you'll come out of this with a best friend and a girlfriend. It won't be easy and may take a little time but I know everything will work out. There both great girls and will understand. I'm really proud of you Ryan, congratulations. _He came over and nudged me in the shoulder then phased back. "I'll go inside and get you some clothes." He said then went inside. Mom was probably pissed I had phased out of one of my only pairs of jeans. Dad came out with a pair of gym shorts and a t-shirt. It took a minute to stop stressing enough to phase back, but I did and threw on my clothes.

I walked into the house and Lily was already sitting at the table eating breakfast. Mom was at the stove making pancakes. When she heard me come in she spun around and looked at me. She was just staring at me for a long time, like studying my face and I started to get uncomfortable. It was like she was trying to see into my mind and understand what I was thinking of something. I coughed to get her to stop and she immediately turned around.

"Good morning Ryan Hun, your breakfast is almost ready why you don't sit at the table?" she said and she kept cooking. I went and sat down across from Lily. She looked up and gave me the ultimate death glare. I knew she would be upset, she looked up to Kayley as a big sister and best friends. She idolized her and now that things had changed she new she would be loosing her. She got from her seat and threw her plate in the sink. She began storming off and I tried to reach for her arm to stop her but she pulled away.

"Don't Ryan. I can't believe you did that, you've messed everything up. Thanks to you Kayley won't even talk to me. Her parents said she locked herself in her room and won't talk to anyone, not even Sean. Ughh, I can't believe you Ry, you really do ruin everything." She stormed to the front hall, grabbed her bag and left the house. She was about 45 minutes early for school so I just hope she decides to walk. Everything she said was right, but it hurt to hear her say it. Especially when she said Kayley was really upset. I knew she would be but if she wasn't talking to Sean, and they were practically Siamese twins, then you knew she must be really hurting.

"Ryan I know your confused and upset right now and probably don't want to talk to anyone, especially me but please let me say something." I nodded for her to continue and she came over and sat down across from me. She reached over and grabbed my hand and stroked the back with her thumb.

"Ryan I was too young to remember when your Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam got together but I do remember the day that Leah finally forgave them. It was almost 8 years later that she fully forgave them, 8 years Ryan! I knew I should have said something as you guys were getting older that you should have been more careful and I will never forgive myself for not doing that. But now that it has happened I want you to know that everyone is behind you and supporting you. It'll take time and don't think it will be easy. The only thing more fragile then glass is a girl's heart and you don't even have to break it for it to hurt. I know you will do your best to work things out and if you need any help just ask, me and your father are always here." She got up and gave me a hug. I lifted her up to hug her closer, she was so small. I loved my mom, and was always a momma's boy. I felt a little better about everything after her speech.

"Eat up, you have to leave for school soon." She went back to the counter to begin cleaning up and I dug into my breakfast. I kept thinking about the day to come and what everyone was going to say. Once I was done I gave my plate to mom and went upstairs really fast to get ready. I grabbed my bag and headed back downstairs and went over to my mom. I gave her a quick hug and kiss before leaving the house.

I got tired all of a sudden just thinking, today was definitely going to be along day.

**Fluff, I no sorry. Thank you all for reading, sorry that it has been like 47932874 months since I last posted. Your reviews like make my life though so please keep it up =) thanks for sticking with me!**


	6. Apologies

**SM owns all.**

**THIS CHAPTER'S A LOT LONGER! Sorry if you don't like longer chapters but I couldn't stop, hehe.**

**So I'm trying out this whole 'updating somewhat regularly' thing. (kinda what I should have been doing but oh well). Promise ill try but im trying to apply to college and stuff i.e. it takes up all my free time soooo, anywho, I hope you all liked that chapter, kind of fluffy and pointless but I wanted you to see from his point of view. And now……new chapter, enjoy and review =)**

Kayley's POV

It all came crashing down so fast I couldn't believe what was happening. At first I was confused, then shocked, then numb, then extremely angry. I could hear people talking to me as I walked over to Ryan. He was still staring straight ahead so I called out his name. He wasn't listening to me so I reached out and slapped him across the face. Owowowoowowowowowo shit that hurt.

Finally he looked up at me and his whole expression changed. It went from a high to low so quickly, like I had taken away his puppy. His look is what made me burst into tears and run away as fast as I could. It was that look that made me sob so hard I had to stop running half way down the beach to catch my breath before continuing home. That look that made me cry myself to sleep and refuse to talk to anybody. The look that made me realize things would never be the same again.

*morning after the bonfire*

"Kayley, Hun, it's me. I'm guessing you don't want to go to school today so would you please open the door and let me in? I know your upset but would you please talk to me? I made some breakfast, you need to eat let me bring it in…… (Sigh) well I'll leave it out here for you when you're ready Hun"

*hours later*

"Kayley? It's Sean, would you let me in? Come on sis you can talk to me, please. It's killing me you being so upset, please just let me." Sean kept talking through the door all day. When he'd stop begging for the door to be opened he would usually start rambling on about anything, school, friends, patrolling. Sometimes he would just sit there in silence. I knew he was there, just waiting for me to open up and it was killing me seeing him so upset for me.

Around 9 that night I finally opened the door.

"You can come in Sean but I really don't want to talk." I said. I started walking back to bed but didn't make it before Sean enveloped me in a hug. I immediately started sobbing into his chest and could feel him drawing soothing circles on my back. He lifted me up and sat us back on the bed. We sat on my bed; me cradled in his arms, for what seemed like hours, just me crying into his shirt. Eventually I fell asleep, still in the comfort of my big brothers arms.

*next morning*

I woke up the next morning because I felt like I was in a dryer. I was so hot and my throat was all dry and scratchy. On my nightstand I had a glass of water and went to reach for it but couldn't because something was holding me back. Or should I say someone. There was a huge arm wrapped around my stomach, firmly holding me to them. I turned my head to see Sean peacefully sleeping behind me. He looked more like the 17 year old boy he was then the 25 year old he turned into.

Not wanting to wake him, I unwrapped his arm from me as carefully as I could, even thought his arm probably weighed have my weight. I shimmied out and grabbed my cup of water and started chugging. My thirst wasn't nearly quenched by the time I finished so I headed downstairs. The clock by the stairs said it was 6 so I might as well have breakfast while I'm down here.

I went straight to the sink and filled up my cup. I had four whole cups before I was satisfied. I then went to the cabinet to look for something to eat. I wasn't really hungry so I decided to go watch some TV. in the family room.

I loved our family room. It had pictures all over the walls and drawings of the tribe and all sorts of cool stuff. We had 3 really big couches because my mom likes to throw parties in here. It was so comforting being in here. I went over and sat on the couch right across from the table. I reached over and turned the lamp on so I could have a little light. I saw something move on my left and jumped back.

My dad was sitting on the opposite end of the couch. He was chuckling from my reaction.

"Sorry to scare you Kay, you didn't notice me when you came in." he said.

"You could have said something." I mumbled. He chuckled, obviously he heard me. "What are you doing up dad? It's 6 in the morning." I said.

"I was just going to ask you the same thing. I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd come down stairs. What about you?" he turned so he was giving me his full attention. He opened his arms in a invitation for me to go sit down by him. I scooted down and rested my back against his stomach. I missed hanging out with my dad. He was always so busy and with me getting older we've kind of lost our bond. I was always a daddy's girl and lying against him made me miss times like this so much.

He wrapped him arms around me and it felt all too familiar to what Sean had been doing earlier. Everything from the other day had started flooding back and I didn't have time to fight back the tears that started pouring down my face. I couldn't even help the sobbing that began. My dad just sat there with me holding me until my crying died down and breathing slowed.

I turned a little to look up at him and he pulled me up onto his lap. I buried my face in his chest while he rubbed my back. It was so comforting having him be there for me.

"Kayley I want to apologize for letting this happen." I tried to cut him off but he put his hand up silencing me. "As your father I should have know better then to let you and Ryan continue your relationship for as long as you did. After it happened to Sam I promised myself I would never let it happen to my kids. I didn't do anything and I am so sorry for you being hurt like that." He was so upset it broke my heart. I reached my arms around his next and hugged him.

"Daddy, it's not your fault, it's no ones fault. Not even Ryan's. I'm 16 and very well knew this could happen someday so if it's anyone's fault it's my own. Yes I am upset right now, but I'll get over it eventually." I tried giving him the most reassuring smile I could even though it hurt so much.

We sat talking for a little while until it was 6:45. I decided if I was going to school I should probably get up to get dressed. Since dad had to leave for work, he gave me kiss on the forehead before I went upstairs. I felt a little better after my talk with dad. Knowing that I can still talk to him about everything is nice.

I walked back into my room just as Sean was waking up. It took him a minute to figure out where he was and what he was doing. He looked up and smiled over at me before sitting up.

"Morning Kayl's. Sorry for staying the night, I must have fallen asleep at some point." He got up and came over to me and gave me a hug. "Are you feeling a little better today?" he asked.

"It's alright; actually I think you helped me sleep better. And I'm doing ok, don't really want to go to school but oh well." I said taking a step back. He ruffled my hair before leaving me to my room to get ready.

I really wasn't in the mood to get dressed up or anything, not that I usually do, so I put on some sweat pants and a thick strap tank top. I pulled my hair back in a pony tail and threw on my Uggs. I was always so apposed to getting them, there too expensive, but now that I have them I don't know what I would do without them.

I grabbed my bag off my desk and went downstairs. Mom had stayed at Aunt Rachel's for the night so there wasn't any breakfast out. I wasn't hungry anyways so I decided I'd just leave for school now. There was no way in hell I was getting in a car with Ryan today. Even the thought made me upset.

I know it's not Ryan's fault for this happening, and as mad at him I want to be I just can't be. He was my boyfriend for so long and I love him so much that as long as he's happy I'm happy. If he imprinted on someone else it just means we weren't supposed to be. So in a way it's for the best. But knowing him and my best friend are going to be together his so hard to deal with. To see someone else love the boy you've loved for so long is unbearable. I don't know how Aunty Lee has done it for so long.

It was slightly misting as I was walking down the street. I didn't really care that I was only in a tank top, I miserable anyways. It was a rather far walk and I was only maybe a quarter of the way there when I saw it coming, the big black jeep. The jeep I used to love seeing, riding in, sitting in, just hanging out in. now it was like a big spider, you see it and are too afraid to move but are freaking out cause it's coming closer.

I watched it coming towards me and slowed down as it got closer. It came to a stop a little ways ahead of me, and someone got out. Ryan jumped out of the jeep and started his way towards me. He was frowning and looked awful, like he hadn't slept in days. I tried to just walk past him but he quickly grabbed my arm before I could go anywhere. His touch sent a tingling sensation down my arm; it was enough to make me melt on the spot. He turned me so I was facing him completely but I didn't have to guts to actually look at him, so I stared at my feet. He didn't say anything for a while, but held onto my arm. His hand was burning and I couldn't take it any longer so I yanked it away.

I finally looked up at him and he was staring straight at me. He was staring so intently at me as if he was trying to read my mind. Having him be there was getting to be too much. I could feel the tears about to fall so I quickly turned around and started walking again.

"Kayley stop, please." Ryan yelled from behind me. He ran to catch up and was next to me in no time. I just kept walking trying to keep the last bit of dignity I had. "Kayley we really need to talk, I don't want it to end like this and I know you don't want to either. Please just talk to me, scream at me do something." He was pleading and it was so hard to hear him like this. I wanted to turn around and hold him and tell him everything is ok, but it wasn't.

I kept walking with Ryan right beside me. It was pouring now and I could barely see the sidewalk in front of me. Suddenly Ryan came closer to me and picked me up in one swift movement. He broke out into a sprint towards his car. It took us surprisingly long to get there; I didn't realize how far we had walked. He opened the passenger door and put me in. I shut my door before flying in front of the car and hoping in the driver's side.

"What the hell are you doing Ryan?" I screamed at him. I tried to open my door but he locked them before I could.

"It's pouring out and I won't let you get sick. You still had like a 30 minute walk, this will be faster. And buckle up." He said while pulling off the side of the road.

"Ryan let me out of the car, please." I spoke a lot quieter this time. With out his super hearing he probably wouldn't have heard me. I was so drained by this all I wanted was to be alone. He looked over at me and slowly reached his hand up to touch my face. He gently wiped a few tears that I hadn't realized were still falling down my face. As we passed the beach he pulled into the parking lot and stopped the car.

"Kayley I am so sorry. I can't believe I let this happen. It was so irresponsible of me to hurt you like this. You probably hate me right now but its killing me seeing you upset." He had started crying during his speech and rested his head against the steering wheel. He was shaking slightly and I knew he was angry. Even though every part of my body was telling me not to, I reached over and gently began to rub his back. He immediately stopped shaking and his crying started to slow.

Even though we were kind of having a moment, I really didn't think I was ready to talk about everything that had happened. Ryan was my first love and even though it isn't his fault things are the way they are, they still are. He was my first broken heart and I knew that I would always have an empty spot just waiting for him.

"Ryan it's as much your fault as it is mine so don't take all the blame. But Ryan, I don't think I'm quit ready to talk about this, not yet. It's hard enough being here with you right now I really don't think I can take it. Please do you think we could just go to school?" I felt bad for saying this but my voice was shaky enough. He looked at me and I could tell he understood. He still had concern in his eye but knew he wouldn't push it.

He started the car back up and pulled out of the parking lot. We drove in silence the rest of the way to school. I was just about to get out when Ryan suddenly blurted something out.

"Kayley I no this is ridiculous for me to ask but can I ask you something?" he asked. I just looked at him for him to continue. "Ok so this probably isn't the right time but Uncle Sam commanded me from talking to Avery until things were ok between us. And I know that they aren't right now but do you know when they will be? I don't want to rush you or anything but I hurt not seeing her. I can't explain it but—"I cut him off before he could finish.

"Yeah Sean go talk to her, if its permission you need then you have it." He must not have caught my sarcasm because his face glowed up and reached over and kissed my cheek. He jumped out of the car and started to run into the building leaving me alone in his car.

**Hope you liked it, next chapter hopefully really soon, Review! Review! Review!**


	7. Shoot the Shit

**SM owns all.**

**I hope your all enjoy this story and thanks sooooooo much for the reviews!!** **But I wonder why so many hits and so few reviews? 1023 hits and 15 reviews…hmmm Anywho enjoy****!**

Kayley's POV

It was a weird day. I don't even know how to describe it. It was like someone painted the words awkward turtle on my forehead. All day everyone was looking at me funny. Also, no one was talking to me, like no one other then Sean. Like especially the pack guys and girls, all did was the awkward two finger wave in the halls. Oliver sat on the other side of the room during art and he was practically out the door before the bell rang. When I got to English Mr. Tate had me make up my summer reading test we took yesterday in the teacher's room so I didn't see anyone then either.

When the bell rang for lunch all of a sudden I felt really sick. What do I do? I can't possibly go and sit for an hour in between Ryan and Avery, or anyone else for that matter since they've all been being so weird to me all day. I sat debating in the hall for 5 minutes before I decided I would just sit on a bench out side, I need some fresh air anyways.

It had dried up since this morning and was actually kind of nice out. I went and lay down on my back on the bench and stared up at the sky. It was so quite and nice that I jumped when someone can up behind me.

"Hey Kayley." Avery was standing right behind me. I sat up and look at her. She looked nervous which was very rare for her. She was always so loud and out there and never held anything back. I could tell she was upset just by looking at her. I hadn't realized until right then that this was affecting her as much as it was me. She was still my best friend and I knew this wasn't her fault.

I knew things were going to be different from now on but what I needed most was my best friend. So I did the only thing I knew was ok, I got up and pulled her into a hug. She started crying immediately, I did too. We cried just holding each other for a few minutes until I realized what we were doing. I started laughing at how corny we could be at times and how typical of us this is; sitting outside during lunch crying together. If one of us has a meltdown, both of us have a melt down.

By now I was hysterically laughing and clutching my stomach bent over. Even though Avery had no idea what was so funny, she started laughing too and our tears of sadness turned to ones of laughter.

"Kay, what (breath) is (breath) so (breath) funny?" she was trying to talk through her giggles and it only made her laugh harder.

"I was just thinking how typical it is of us to be crying together, outside, during lunch." I said, starting to calm down. I went back to the bench and sat down, and Avery came and sat with me.

"Kayley I am so sorry for this happening, I swear I don't want this. I understand if you hate me now and I will never talk to Ryan again if it means we can still be friends, but please I don't know what I'd do with out you." She sounded so upset and I could tell she really meant everything she said.

"Ave, this isn't your fault so don't apologize, everyone needs to stop apologizing. You're my best friend and boy would never change that," she gave me a very disapproving look "even a boy that had my heart for so long." I tried giving her a reassuring smile but she knows me better.

"Kayley, I no you better then that. Your upset and it's my fault." She looked down at her hands and started fidgeting.

"Once again, this isn't your fault. And of course I'm upset but there's nothing we can do about it. Avery, I broke up with my boyfriend, that shit happens." I joked trying to lighten the mood. She smiled so I knew she was trying to be understanding. "well I guess it was kind of implied that a breakup happened but whatever." She laughed again at that. "Oh and I refuse to be your friend is you stop talking to Ryan. I love you two too much for you guys not to be happy for my sake. I mean this imprinting thing is no joke and if you're not together you won't be happy, so don't give me all that crap." I smiled hoping she got that I was being honest.

Everything I was saying was true; I did want them to be happy. Yeah this is the ultimate sucky situation and I don't know how long it will be before I can actually see them together, but I don't want us all to be miserable. The bell rang for 6th period to start so me and Avery grabbed out stuff and headed inside. I had math which was the first door when you walk in so me and Avery turned to say bye.

She leaned in and gave me a hug and I hugged her back. I tried to throw as many 'I swear I am not mad' vibes into the hug.

"Wanna hangout after school today?" she asked. I wasn't doing anything so I figured why not.

"Yeah sure, I'll meet you but your car after last bell." I said and walked into math.

The rest of the day went by slow, but eventually it was over. I left my classroom and walked down the hall to my locker. I was putting my books away when I felt someone back up into me. They were a lot bigger then me and really warm so instead of flipping out like I would on someone I don't know, I tried my graceful best to get out from behind them. It didn't work. Instead my head was in the locker and whole body was pressed up against it. That's it, this is ridiculous.

"Hello wolf boy, I'm right behind you!" I said loud enough they would hear me but no one else would. I could feel them immediately back off. I stumbled back a little at the abruptness. Warm hands caught my waist before I could fall, and steadied me back up.

"Whoa sorry about that Kayley, I wasn't paying attention." I turned around and PJ was standing right in front of me. Wow he got big, like wow. I started at his feet and worked my way up. He was wearing cut offs and a dark gray cotton t-shirt. He was really ripped! I moved up to his face and could see his entire boy complexion was gone. He looked so much older, and soooo much hotter. I always save the eyes for last, even on the pack guys, and looked up at PJ.

He was looking down on me with a weird expression. Like he was trying not to smile but failing miserably. He was staring at me so intently and-oh! No no no no no no what just happened?!? Did he just, did I, what—

"Kayley" he said in a soft whisper. Shit he did holy crap. Now I am internally freaking out. My breathing started coming heavier and I was kind of dizzy. Holy shit I'm having a panic attack! I needed to get out of there fast.

I turned around and slammed my locker shut. This could not be happening. I turned and ran as fast as I could towards Avery's car. People were backing up against the walls as I came flying down the hall and I could hear whispers as I went. Once out the doors I saw everyone standing in a circle just talking. I spotted Avery and tried to motion her to the car without having to go over there. She spotted my eager signals and jogged to the car. I was impatiently trying to open the doors while she was on her way over and the second the lock was up, I was in the car.

"Kayley what's up why are you all flustered?" she was laughing at me. I must have looked like a mess as I came flying out the door, flailing my arms all over the place. I looked to the door where I had just came out and saw PJ emerging right them. Crap he can't see me!

"DRIVE AVERY! I'll explain in a sec just go!" I was still breathing hard so I put my head between my knees to try and calm myself. We drove to my house in silence, just listening to quite music in the background. She pulled in my driveway and shut off the car. She turned and looked at me with a still amused expression on her face.

"Alright spill. What happened? Wait wait let me guess; you slipped and fell in the hallway?" I had to laugh at her so obviously lame guess. Hmm should I not tell her what happened? I don't even know for sure what happened. Before I could think more my mouth decided it would speak.

"I THINK PJ IMPRINTED ON ME" I blurted out. Her expression went from amused to shock to knowing very fast. She smiled at me and got out of the car. She started walking up the walk and when she realized I wasn't behind her she turned and put her hands on her hips, silently scolding me for not following.

I grabbed my stuff and got out of the car. I ran up the walk and into the house. She already unlocked the door with her extra set of keys. When I walked in she was in the kitchen putting water on the stove. I went and sat at the table and waited for her to join me. She came over and sat right next to me.

"Well Kayls, welcome to the club." She said sarcastically. She turned and gave me an awkward hug. "I should probably tell you something know that this has happened. There have been a few other imprints." She said. What? Really? It's only been like 4 days since they changed and more have imprinted, whoa.

"Who?" was all I managed to say.

"Well Kayley, everyone to be simple." What?! I gave her a knowing look to continue so she did. "Well Ryan did on me, PJ now on you, Shane on Lily, Cole on Shea, Oliver on Kate from dance, Ben with Mary-Kate from dance, and well Sean and Lizzie." Sean imprinted and no one told me?!? And on my best friends younger sister! Holy Cow. This was absolutely crazy. That has to be a record or something.

I kind of hurt that no one told me sooner what had happened. I mean every one of the wolves imprinted, I was last to be imprinted on. This was weird.

"When did this happen?" I asked.

"After you left the bonfire. Everyone stayed for a bit longer and it was kind of like boom boom boom with the imprinting. Like one right after another, kind of crazy, lots of screaming and hugging and crying….and food." This made me laugh. Only she could make this comical. "So Kayls, what are you thinking of doing now?" what did she mean? Like about PJ? Wow, this was weird.

"I don't know Av, like if he did really imprint on me then I guess I have to talk to him sooner or later but I mean me and Ryan haven't even talked yet, well not really. I just got out of like a seven year relationship I don't think I want to start a new one yet, especially one where imprinting is involved."

I turned my head and looked out the window. It hurt so much thinking about Ryan. I felt like I was being slowly ripped apart at every mention of his name. It was unbearable to think that we were no longer together. He is my everything, still. And it was hard to think that soon enough we will be nothing more then friends. At some point Avery had made tea and brought me a cup. We sat in silence for a minute until we heard foot steps on the front porch, then a hushed fight outside.

"Sean just let me in for a minute" we could hear PJ say. Oh no, why is he here? Ughh this is not what I want to deal with right now.

"Dude she's my sister and I think I know her a little better then you do. Just let me talk to her. She's smart and probably figured out at school what happened. She also probably wants to be alone. I mean man, I haven't even told her about me and Lizzie yet." I could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"Man you know it's killing me knowing she's upset, I just need to see her anything, please" I felt immediate regret for not wanting him there. He was begging my brother to see me. I looked over at Avery who obviously was listening to the conversation as well. It was all silent outside, but suddenly the door opened. We could only hear one set of foot steps so that must have meant Sean gave PJ the official boot.

Sean appeared in the door and once he saw us, came over and sat down. He looked tired and worn out. I could tell he felt awkward having to be in this situation so I decided to clear the ice for him.

"Sean I know pretty much everything that's happened, so don't worry about having to explain." He looked at Avery with a disapproving look but she merely shrugged. He turned his chair so he was fully facing me. We stared back and forth for a minute, him searching for my insecurities, me for his doubt. Eventually Avery broke the silence.

"Yeah so I think I might leave and let you too cuddle or something." She said with a smirk. I couldn't help but laugh at the thought of me and Sean cuddling. He must have been thinking the same thing because he gave a throaty laugh also. I got up and walked her to the door. She turned and gave me a hug before waving by to Sean.

Today was so exhausting and I decided to just go up to bed now. Who cares that its only 4 in the afternoon, I don't.

"Sean I think I'm going upstairs to lay down. I need to think and stuff." He just nodded understanding completely. As I was walking up the stairs I heard Sean call up one last thing to me, "Oh and Kayley, PJ's coming over tomorrow just to shoot the shit, no big deal but I thought I'd let you know."

I think I'd rather shoot shit, wonderful.

**Please review because it seems like no one like's the story enough to do it. A simple =) works wonders for me, thanks for reading guys!!**


	8. Dead in the Eye

**Question: Shoot the shit?**

**Answer: It means like casual hangout.**

**Question: Other imprint stories (a.k.a. Sean and Lizzie)? **

**Answer: I'd love to but I'm trying to finish this one first (I'm awful with updates as you know) so if I do I will write the whole thing in advance and then post it like every few days, not promising anything though. **

**I loved new moon!...Sorry this is forever later, I am sorry. I answered a few questions above and if you have any please ask! R&R =)**

**SM owns all, duhh.**

I woke up to the smell of pancakes. Mmm they smell good. I looked over at my clock and it said 6:30, whoa I slept for like 13 hours last night! What?! I have never done anything like that in my life; then again, I don't think I have ever been so tired in my life either. I stretched a little before sitting up. My muscles were all tight and it felt good to stretch.

Once I sat up I could see were I smelled the pancakes from. On my desk was a plate with a stack of pancakes, a glass of orange juice, some toast, and a card propped up with my name on it. I got up from bed and went to my desk to get the tray of food. I picked it up and decided breakfast in bed seemed nice so I went and sat back down with the food on my lap. I took a bit into my toast as I read the back of the note. It was scribbled in a very messy writing and said:

Kayley,

I hope your up before your food gets cold, I would have woken you

but you seemed really tired. I'm not really sure what to do or say but I really would like to see you. I know Sean said I could come over today but I won't until you give me the ok. I know everything is weird right now, but I will wait as long as you need. Please call me back, and be safe.

Forever yours, PJ

Ok, so PJ was in my room today. And he made me breakfast. And he's not coming over. Hmm. I sat eating my breakfast thinking about what PJ had written in the note. He said he'd wait, but then again he had to wait, he doesn't have a choice. But he also said he'd wait for me to make the first move which is nice. He has given me all the power in the relationship and isn't pressuring me into anything. Well thank god because I don't know what I'm doing with my life.

*Later at school*

As I walked to English I realized what was about to happen. PJ was going to be there. I had no idea what I was going to say to him. I don't think I did have anything to say. I was basically a nervous wreck by the time I got there. I took a deep breathe before going into the classroom. I walked in and there he was, sitting in his usual seat, staring at me. I immediately tuned away and rushed to my seat. I was so not ready to talk to him.

Thankfully I had to just gotten to class as the bell rang so he didn't have time to come and talk to me. I wonder if he would have other wise. Class was slow; all we did was take notes. I watched the clock for the last fifteen minutes of class and thought I could feel my fingernails growing at the slowness, but eventually it rang. Lunch.

I packed up all my stuff and looked around to see most of the class had already left. All as a matter of fact except for PJ. Great, I should have thought about something to say to him after class instead of doing nothing. I was getting really nervous as I put my last few notebooks in my bag and saw him walking towards me. Just as I was standing up, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I was about to turn around and tell him I wasn't ready to talk yet when he beat me to it.

"Shh, don't say anything, not yet. But I have a favor." He asked standing, hovering over me. All I could do is nod due to his close proximity. At that he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and lifted me off the ground into a tight hug. I was so shocked I didn't even have time to react before I felt to cold air wrap around me and feel my feet hit the ground once again. I felt oddly uncomfortable being on the ground and felt a pull to be back in his arms.

PJ lifted my bag and handed it to me while still looking me dead in the eye. His smoldering eyes were enough to melt me into mush. What happened next may have made my heart beat faster then it ever had before. Slowly, PJ began to tilt his face towards mine. Then he placed the most sweet, soft, and burning kiss on my forehead.

He was out the classroom door before I had even taken my next breath. Wow. That was not what I was expecting.

That was way too soon.

That was so unexpected.

That was wrong.

That was so right.

That was amazing.

Sensual

Hot

Melting

Comfortable

But not Ryan..

**Short=(R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R! Please =)**


	9. Houston, We Have A Party

**Thanks for the reviews =) I love you all!! A little bit scandalous in here but I hope your teen eyes can manage ;) (p.s. check out my profile to see who's related to who and who imprinted on whom, it'll help!)**

**SM owns all, obvi.**

The next few days past in a blur; I followed the same schedule everyday. I would wake up, have breakfast, go to school, go to English and hug PJ, sit pretty much alone at lunch, then walk home. I was falling into a rhythm but today would be different. I could tell. Something seemed off and I wasn't quite sure what. Everything started off the same until I got to school, and the second I got their I understood. The whole student population was bouncing off the walls. Girls were running from group to group and boys were high five-ing everyone. I didn't understand until I heard two junior girls walk by.

"I am so excited we can finally go this year. Like, I have waited so long to finally be able to go to this party and now we finally can!" I could continue to hear them squeal all the way to the doors of the school from the parking lot. Now I get it. Tonight is the night of the big bonfire.

Every year, the junior and senior classes have a bonfire down on the beach on the last Friday of September. People say they are the most epic parties the Rez has been known to have. (Not that the Rez has many parties anyways.) Kids talk about these parties like you meet God at them. Basically all it is, is all the kids in both classes go to the beach, get smashed, dance and make out with about 9 different people, then elders come and tell everyone to go home. Sean says it was the most fun he's ever had and my parents still talk about their parties to this day.

Watching everyone run around getting all excited, seeing who's going with whom, did get me excited. I will admit I have been looking forward to this since Charlie and Veronica went 4 years ago. I saw Avery by the front doors and walked up to her.

"Hey Kay-Kay, pumped about tonight?" she said while giving me a hug.

"Yeah definitely, it'll be nice to get out for the night." I said opening the door to let us in.

"Yeah, I've been planning my outfit and I'm pretty sure last night I made it perfect but you'll have to come over after school and check. Oh and I think I may have thrown together the most amazing outfit ever for you to wear tonight, but you don't have to wear it if you don't want. I just figured since I have the most amazing fashion taste, and know what looks good on you, and your size, and what you'll actually wear, and what'll make all the guys want to throw you to the sand and rip-"

"Alright I get it, you're awesome. Not need to be share." I laughed.

"I was just saying." She sighed as we made it to our lockers. "Alright well I'm gonna go but I'll see you at lunch and I'll let you know what you're wearing." She waved bye and headed off in her own direction. I finished grabbing my books and turned to go to my first class. Hopefully today would go by quickly.

*After school at Avery's*

Alright so I left you some towels in Nates bathroom. Since we both need to shower you can use his and I'll get ready in mine. Then I'm doing your hair and make-up whether you like it or not." She said giving me the eye. Since there was no point in arguing I headed up to the third floor where his room was. His room was the same as it was the last time I was here, completely neat and nothing around. He has been staying in the apartment above the garage for almost a year. Nate and Jac moved in together shortly after he imprinted on her. They go to school in Seattle and it is quite the commute for them but they don't want to leave La Push. Supposedly they love it and can't wait to have a real home of their own. But, as of now, his bedroom is left lonely and he won't even notice that I'm using his bathroom.

Fact about the Black family: no one really knew what Uncle Jake and Aunt Nessie's kids would be like. Since they would be part werewolf, part vampire, and part human; no one new if they'd be like a super God or something. Well, they had Nate and he seemed normal enough. He ate human food but they tested and found out he could survive on blood if he needed too. He grew a little bit faster then the normal kid, but he is still aging and they think he always will. Before he phased he was really fast. No where near as fast as a vampire of werewolf (as human or wolf) but still faster then your Olympic runner. He can lift about 300 pounds easily. The same goes for Avery and Lizzie. I guess sometimes they get upset that they can't do sports or anything like that but they don't mind so much anymore. Avery and Lizzie go on runs almost every morning. About 7 mile runs, yeah their freaky.

Anywho, point to the fun fact is that it takes Avery about five minutes to shower, change, do her hair and make-up, and compete in a triathlon, so I have to try and go as fast as I can so she doesn't barge in on me and try and finish washing my hair for me (yes it has happened). So I jumped in the shower, washed my hair and body, shaved my legs and armpits and other places, and was just sitting under the hot water for a minute when I heard the door open.

"What the hell are you doing in their?! We have work to do! I am giving you 45 seconds to get out of their or I'll take you out myself!" she screamed through the shower door. Once I heard her leave the bathroom, I quickly jumped out and threw a towel around myself. I dried my hair a little but gave up and figures Avery could take care of it. I put on my slippers and open the door of the bathroom to see her leaning against the door frame.

"Congratulations, I'm menopausal. Now how about you run to my room before I pick you up and carry you there myself." Jeez, feisty, but I did as she said anyways. You did not want to mess with her when she gets like this. She definitely got it from her Aunty Alice.

We ran to her room and she immediately began work blow drying my hair. After that she flat ironed it so it was stick straight. This made my hair about 4 inches longer and reach all the way to my lower back. Next she started to apply make-up. She knows how much I hate a lot of make-up and knows that I like to look like I'm not wearing any at all, while actually wearing it. I could feel her pounding on the make-up but then go back and wipe it off. By the time she was done I felt like she put a bunch of make-up on my face then wiped it all off. But when I looked in the mirror I was amazed. She made me look exactly the way I always wished I could make myself look. My skin was naturally even so she applied a little silvery rose blush to highlight my cheeks. A soft brown eyeliner and brownish shimmering mascara were on my eyes and you could barley tell it was there, but it made my eyes stick out amazingly. Then she put a tan eye shadow cream on my lids to add a glow, but it was barely noticeable. Finally I have a pink lip gloss on that tasted like apple that basically just made my lips fuller but didn't change the color. I was so happy that I jumped up and gave her a hug.

"You are so amazing you know that right?!" I said while squeezing her tight.

"Yeah I know. I tried telling you earlier but you just wouldn't listen." She said giving me a disapproving look.

"No, you said that about the clothes, not the make-up. But know it seems like I have to get dressed. So, wear are these amazing clothes that I am going to absolutely love?" I said sarcastically.

She just glared and walked to her closet and pulled out some hangers. On the first one was the shirt I was going to be wearing. It was a black thermal, long sleeved shirt, with buttons in the middle of the chest and a pocket over my left boob. It looked a little smaller then a size I would normally wear but since it was Avery's it probably fit her perfectly. Then she had a pair of denim jean shorts, darkish wash, that looked like they barley covered anything. And to finish the outfit, she held up a pair of strappey sandals that I absolutely love and tell her every time she wears them.

"Ok it's a cute outfit but Av look, the shirt is tiny and the shorts are non-existent. Love the shoes though." I smiled at that. She looked the outfit over for a minute then turned back to me.

"The shirt is supposed to be tight Kayley that's the point. It is supposed to accentuate your boobs and makes you look super skinny, duh. And the shorts are existent, their just short. But you have a great ass and I think for once in your life should show it off. Oh and you only get the shoes if you wear the whole outfit." She said and put the outfit down on her bed. She went over to the mirror to put some touch ups to her make-up while I went to look at the outfit.

It was cute but not really me. Hmm, maybe I don't want to be me tonight. Maybe I should let loose for once in my life like Avery said, show some ass off. I guess I was smiling to myself because Av came up beside me and stated bouncing around clapping.

"I knew you'd love it. Now hurry up and change so we can meet up with everyone." She said while bouncing off to her bathroom. I quickly threw on the clothes she gave me and looked in the mirror. I have to admit, with the hair, make-up and outfit, I looked pretty hot. It wasn't my normal style per see, but I think I look great. Two seconds later Avery came bounding out the door and started to squeal like crazy.

"Oh my God Kayls, you like hawt!! Every guy there is going to flip when they see you, like holy shit you look sexy. But wait what is this?" she said while touching the buttons on the front of the shirt. I had left them button when I put it on because other wise my boobs would be all over the place. "No, no, no. Kayley, you need at least 3 of them open." She started to undo them for me before I stopped her.

"Avery, I don't want to look like a complete slut." I said while re-buttoning them.

"You will not look like a slut, and I am insulted you'd think I would dress you up like one." She gave me a pouty face and I couldn't help but cave in.

"Fine I'll un-button all but one, how about that?" I figured compromising would work and she finally agreed.

"Alright, let's go over the list of what we need to bring: phones and lip gloss. Check and check, looks like were ready to PARTY!!" she said and jumped up and down. I was starting to get excited to and couldn't wait to meet up with everyone. Our plan was to meet up with Sean, Oliver, Ryan, and PJ in the parking lot then all go down together.

We threw what we needed in our pockets (we decided not to bring bags because we would probably loose them) and headed down stairs. We both grabbed and apple before heading out the front door. We walked down the street for about 10 minutes before we could hear the people from the beach. We still had about a 5 minute walk so we figured most people were already there. As we walked we talked about who we thought would hook up with whom and what the big scandal of the night will be. Neither of us mentioned Ryan of PJ.

I knew Avery and Ryan had been talking over the past couple of days. She never told me but I could tell. I was upset by it but I wouldn't tell either of them that. There's nothing we can do about the situation so it may as well be what it is. I was still too upset to talk to Ryan. He text me a few times asking if we could talk but I told him I still wasn't ready. I guess you could say I wasn't that sad anymore, just more confused. I wasn't really sure about how to go about being friends with him now because every time I see him all I want to do is hold him or kiss him or something, pretty pathetic. Anywho, for now I am leaving everything the way it is and will deal with is all when I am ready.

Finally we got to the parking lot and saw the boys standing against the wall that leads down to the beach. They were all laughing and seemed to be having a good time but when they heard us coming they all stopped to look up at us. I noticed Sean first. He was smiling bright at me and could tell he was happy I came. Then I looked at Ryan who was gazing up at Avery. Oh, did I forget to mention what she decided to wear. Well it is pretty much the same outfit as me but long sleeves and her shirt is a light blue. Obviously she looked gorgeous. Next, I looked over at Oliver who looked kind of bored and anxious, probably just wanted to get to the party, and finally PJ. He was staring at me like I had a halo above my head. His eyes were shining bright but dark with lust. He was wearing a cute navy polo and cutoffs. I must say he looked hot, hotter then I was expecting. Hotter then what I was hoping for as a matter of fact.

"Hey girls, you guys look nice." Sean said greeting us once we got to them. He gave us each a hug, and then was followed by the rest of the guys. When PJ gave me my hug he also left a kiss on my forehead and when Ryan gave me his, he held on for a little longer then I'd have thought. Oliver started down the stairs and we all fell in step behind him and onto the beach.

There were so many kids there it was hard to believe they all went to our school. As we walked through the crowds you could tell the majority of kids were already extremely wasted. We made our way over to the drinks and all grab something. Me and Avery decided on some strawberry Smirnoff's while the boys had Coors. We hung out by the outer skirts of the dancing area until Oliver got pulled off by some senior to dance.

"One down, three to go." Avery whispered in my ear. We sat talking there for a little while, but after some time it became excruciatingly uncomfortable. Sean had left at some point so that left just me, Avery, PJ, and Ryan. How much more awkward could it get. As is God was on our side some of our girl friends came up and pulled me and Av to the dance floor. There must have been at least a hundred kids in this small section of the beach that they had made into a dance floor. The music was loud and everyone seemed to be moving as one. I could feel the alcohol setting in and it just made me want to dance more. Avery must have had the same thought because she began to move faster to the music as well and slowly we moved closer and closer together.

Every one was dancing on everyone and it felt nice being part of this huge whole. As a new song came on I felt two warm hands wrap around my waist and pull me against them. My back was to their stomach and I couldn't even turn around to see who it was. I think I was to drunk to even care. We danced for a few songs, our bodies flowing to music. At some point I lost track of Avery but when I looked up I saw her and Ryan dancing very closely together. But seeing them like that didn't upset me like I thought it would. I just kept staring until I felt the warms arms hold me tighter against their body. I spun around, wanting to get lost in the dance when I noticed it was PJ I was dancing with. I looked up into his eyes and saw nothing but love and lust. They were as black as the sky and so smoldering I think I stopped breathing for a minute.

The song changed and my body began to move to the faster tempo. PJ moved with me and I couldn't help but push into his body. I felt so safe in the comforts of his arms, I felt like everything was finally going to be ok.

Suddenly I had an idea. I pushed out of his grasped and ran from the dance floors. I ran as far and as fast as I could until I felt the warm hand I had been longing for grab my wrist. I stopped so suddenly that it made him trip and fall to the ground, pulling me with him. I landed softly on top of him and looked deep into his eyes. I could feel something in this look that told me to never look away. It told me everything would be ok and I could let my guard down.

Before I could think I was slowly moving my face towards his. The alcohol must have helped a little because I had to pull back a little because I thought I would smack my head off of his. When I was finally close enough, I softly rested my cheek against his and breathed in his smell. I could smell this light scent of alcohol still on his breath and his woodsy smell was intoxicating. Being this close I couldn't take it anymore. I had my head telling me one thing and my heart another. I had a pull that was become painful and needed to fill the void I have been trying to ignore all night.

Before I could think twice about it, I tilted my slightly so my lips could press against the corner of his mouth. I could hear his breath hitch and looked to see his eyes closed. I decided it was now that I would try and figure this all out. I tilted my head more and pressed my lips firmly against his. He reacted immediately by molding his lips with mine. They were warm and inviting and I couldn't help but get lost in the kiss. My body was pushing further against his, not wanting to allow any space between us. I felt his warm tongue against my bottom lip and I quickly allowed him entrance, deepening the kiss. He easily took over the kiss and I let him explore my mouth. We kissed until we needed breathe, and when I turned my head he continued down my jaw leaving open mouthed kisses and settled on my neck. He nipped and sucked their and I could tell it would leave a mark but I didn't care. I could barely concentrate on anything other then breathing. When he must have been satisfied with his mark he pulled back and looked at me. He sat us up so I was sitting on his lap and pulled my head down so it was leaning on his chest.

In that moment, I think I was officially over Ryan.

In that moment, I think I was officially falling for PJ.

And his words sealed the deal, "thank you."

**Super long, I know =) hope you liked it! I'll write as fast as I can but reviews definitely speed up the process!! Sooo please Review!!**


	10. Donezo

**I am super sorry, really. Thanks everyone for reviewing I love it =) So I hope you guys enjoy this and please review and tell me what you think =p**

**SM owns everrrythaaang**

_Previously_

_I could barely concentrate on anything other then breathing. When he must have been satisfied with his mark he pulled back and looked at me. He sat us up so I was sitting on his lap and pulled my head down so it was leaning on his chest. _

_In that moment, I think I was officially over Ryan._

_In that moment, I think I was officially falling for PJ._

_And his words sealed the deal, "thank you."_

**KPOV**

So, hickeys given by werewolves don't go away so easily. They aren't so easy to cover either. I figured this out because right now I am currently trying to find the perfect cover-up to put on the welt on my neck. And see the problem is, every time I put some make up on it, you can totally tell there is make up there, and for girls that wear make up this wouldn't be an issue, but since I don't, it is way to noticeable. BUT now I have officially used the words make up in one sentence more times then I thought possible.

Anywho, it is the morning after the beach party and I was supposed to be home over an hour ago. I had to call Sean and tell him to give my parents some excuse as to why I would be late but I knew I shouldn't push it too much. Avery is still asleep on her bed and I am close to waking her up for her advice as to what I should do. I also notice she had a few on her neck as well. Ryan better watch out cause Uncle Jake has no mercy when it comes to his little girls, even if it is his best friend's son.

So, now I am in her bathroom frantically trying to find the right cover up. After about another 15 minutes of this I decided I would rather have mom and dad freak out for me having a hickey then freaking out because I never came home last night and spent the whole day out too. Technically they won't care since I stayed at Avery's and Jake or Nessie would have called and told them I was here, but there weirdly super protective and have a leash on me. Anyways, I picked up all my stuff that was scattered around her room, left her a note to call me later, and walked out the room, down the hall and out their door.

I ran as fast I could home and by the time I got there I had already thrown up twice. (Don't forget that I am still extremely hung over and want to curl up in fetal position and die). I tried to regain my composer before entering my house, but didn't have to long before the front door burst open and mom was standing there with the most intense face ever. Right when I noticed she wasn't mad was when I heard the booming voice of dad.

"You will not go out with OUR daughter before we both sit down and talk to her. Kim I don't care about your mother-daughter bonding, I am her father!!" my father was yelling. He never yelled. And the only time he did it would be at Sean. I had him wrapped around my finger so he could never get that mad at me, and well, him yelling at mom was like him being Irish, not possible. So I was totally freaked out when I heard him. And mom must have seen my face because she got this devilish grin and shut the front door.

"Come on Kayls! Get in the car, were going out for some girl time." She said while running over to the car. Obviously I wasn't going to argue, so I jogged over with her and hoped in the side. As she whipped out of the parking lot I was so stunned that I just sat looking out the window. We drove in silence until we passed the _Thank You For Visiting La Push, Please Come Visit Soon_ sign.

"Ok Kayley, I really don't want to have to do this but your father will not be happy if you come home unpunished so I will just get it out of the way now. I don't care what you did but your grounded next weekend. Is this ok with you?" mom turned her head to look at me briefly before looking back at the road. And instead of thanking God that that's it for a punishment I decided to be a whinny baby and complain.

"What? Why? You don't even know what happened and your grounding me? That seems a little ridiculous to me." I said pouting while angling my body towards the window.

"hey, be glad I love you enough that I'm not going to tell your father everything you tell me about what happened last night, especially about that hickey you did a very poor job at trying to cover on your neck." subconsciously I lifted my hand to cover my neck which only made my mom smirk. "Alright so start talking, I want to hear it all." I figured if I didn't tell her, Avery or someone else would and I would rather have her hear it from me. So I started at way at the beginning. I told her about the week that has passed and how hard it was going to school. I told her about my talk with Ryan and all about my night with PJ. I even told her how much I drank so she could understand I was not very coherent when it came to the kissing part.

Mom's pretty cool about that stuff though and since the boys were there she didn't really mind. I have a pretty dope mom I guess.

"And so then he put me on his lap and we just sat talking for awhile I guess. I must have fallen asleep though because I woke at like 2 this morning and was at Avery's. I am assuming either Avery or PJ carried me back to her house but she was still asleep this morning so we couldn't talk about it. Well mom, I guess that's it really." I said finally wrapping up my story. We had been driving for almost an hour and a half by the time I was done, and we just passed a sign saying ENTERING SEATTLE.

Mom said we could go shopping and then to dinner, which seemed like fun; even though all I wanted to do was sleep for the rest of eternity. We found a cute little mall with some nice stores, and spent most of the day shopping. Mom actually bought me some clothes and a pair of boots, and she got a nice jacket. While shopping she told me some stories about when she was younger and the whole story of how she and dad met.

"So basically you stalked him until he fell in love with you? That's a little weird mom." I said sarcastically. She gave a glare but smirked after.

"It wasn't stalking, it was crushing. And it's not like I thought I would ever end up with him so I really didn't care at the time. But now look, we were actually soul mates the whole time so maybe I should get some credit because I could felt it before he did." She said deafeningly. We bickered and told stories for the rest of day before grabbing some dinner at a café in forks on the way back. We were both exhausted on the way back so we both sat in relaxing silence. The drive back was long but I gave me time to think about everything going on. When I thought of Ryan and Avery together, I didn't feel the pain in my chest that I had been. But when I thought of PJ there was an unfamiliar ache in the pit of my stomach. I had been told by all the imprintees that there was a pull to your imprint but it was such a different pull then the one I thought I had towards Ryan.

So now, thinking of the both of them, I realized that I really did not have feelings for Ryan anymore. I don't know how it could have happened so suddenly, but it did, and I felt a huge relief at the fact. When I think of him and Avery, all I think of is how good he really will be for her. They are such opposites but so much the same that it's scary. I never realized how much me and Ryan clashed with interest.

But, thinking of PJ, I couldn't tell what our future held. I know that I was "feeling it" last night, but alcohol may have had something to do with it. I mean, we never hung out before last night, which says something in itself because all the kids are like siblings. I can't even remember what we talked about. All I remember is how comfortable I felt in his arms and safe enough to trust him.

After a long while, we eventually crossed the La Push boarder. It was almost ten o'clock and was a Saturday night but I was so exhausted I decided I was heading straight to bed. Me and mom pulled into the driveway and got out and around the car to grab the bags from the back. On the way to the door we both noticed someone sitting on the steps and my first thoughts were of PJ. But the closer we got I could more clearly make out Ryan's complexion.

"Hello Ryan, how are you? What are you doing out here this time of the night? No plans?" mom said while climbing the stairs.

"I'm good, just wondering if I could talk to Kayley for a minute, unless it's so late, I could come back in the morning." He said looking slightly at the ground.

"No of course not, here Kay give me your bag I'll bring it inside. Oh and not too long, your grounded remember?" she said then winked and walked inside. I went and sat on the swing on the porch and felt the slight tilt when Ryan sat down. It was warm out and you could see all the stars out. A month ago, this would have been my ideal night; sitting here under the stars with Ryan. But tonight it was different. Not awkward like it should have been, but comfortable.

"So, your grounded?" he said not looking up from the ground.

"Yeah, but only for the weekend." I said. Then we sat in silence for awhile, and I almost forgot there must have been a reason for him being here. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Oh yeah, umm I thought we could talk, you know talk talk about everything. I know you and PJ got a little cozy last night and well, I don't know Kay I thought maybe, maybe it was time." He looked over at me and he looked desperate, like what I said decided everything. I thought about the car ride home, and what I thought about. And I guess now, maybe I should let him know.

"Well, Ryan I don't know, I guess everything is just so different now it's hard to remember what it was like." I didn't want to start right off the bat saying I was over him. I guess it wouldn't really make sense after all the drama I had put him through up till this point. "You know, last night seeing you and Avery together, it made sense, like I can see it. You two together make a lot more sense then me and you." I said with a smirk. I heard him let out a sigh of relief and look at him and could easy see his face relax. I guess him seeing me make light of the situation was a good sign.

"Kay, I'm really not saying this to rub you thee wrong way, cause you know you meant everything to me and still mean a lot, but I guess Avery is just everything that I'm not, you were everything I am. That doesn't really make sense, it sounded better in my head. I don't know Kayls, it just something about her that-"

"Yeah Ry, I get it. She's your imprint; it's kind of what happens." I said jokingly.

"You know your like to cool for me anyways Kayley. PJ's ganna have his hands full. I don't know how I handled you before but good luck to him." He said standing up from the swing. I followed him up and he walked me to the door. "Thanks Kay, for understanding and being cool about this. I know this is way to cliché to say but can we still be friends?"

"Hmmm, maybe. You'll have to work for it." I said and reached my arms up to give him a hug. He lifted me off the ground to make it easier and I clung onto him, realizing that this was somewhat a good bye. Everything from the past was over, and now all we had was the present. Everything I had known was done, and everything between me and Ryan, well that was donezo.

**Again, I am sorry. I really don't think this chapter makes sense and I may rewrite it (tell me what you think please). It took me literally 9 episodes of little people big world to write this and somehow I still don't like it. Its filler I know. Well I hope you all review even though I'm a sucky person for taking so long. Review!!! =)**


	11. Kids in Love

**Hey all, I'm back. Thanks for the few of you that reviewed. Sorry I don't know why this took so long. Enjoy =)**

**KPOV**

"Kayley could you please tell me the answer to number 5…..Kayley?" Ummm, was the teacher just talking to me? "Ms. Kayley do you or do you not have the answer to number 5?" Opps, I guess he was. Number 5, number 5…shit I have no idea what number 5 is. I don't even know what were talking about. Just when I was about to admit to having no idea what we were doing, a piece of paper was slipped on my desk.

"Is it uhh, Shakespeare?"

"Yes it is, now thank your neighbor for the help, and please pay attention." Mr. Tate said before turning to write on the board and continue with the lesson. Instead of thanking my neighbor, I grabbed the sheet of paper, crumbled it up, and threw it in my bag. Right now I was having move problems paying attention to his lessons then ever before. Ever since I walked into class and a certain someone was sitting at my table. Conveniently my partner transferred schools so now my desk is empty. Leaving a big fat empty seat next to mine. So now, I am sitting here, with my mind in mush. Literally, there is nothing going through my head.

So when the bell rang, it took me a minute of seeing everyone pack up for lunch that is was time to go. I shuffled up all my papers on my desk and threw them in my bag. I stood up from my chair to be faced with someone blocking the isle. Jeez, was this day going to be anymore frustrating. "Move," was all I managed to say to him. Having to comply, he moved out of the way and I passed him without making a backwards glance and walked out of the room. I walked as fast as I could without looking like I was hurrying but I could still fell him close behind me. Deciding the world would probably implode if I didn't relax soon, when I reached my locker I stuck my head inside and tried to shut out everything going on behind me. That is until I heard that little voice behind me that I am sure will never leave me, did I finally reach my snapping point.

"PJ I don't Fucking know what to tell you so stop following me around like a dog." I yelled loudly, with my head still in the locker. I didn't dare turn around and look at him. As much as I wish it weren't true, I know that one look in his eyes and I would have to apologize. Stupid imprint powers. I stayed with my head in my locker, feeling like an idiot, for probably another minute until I could tell I was finally alone. Sighing I lifted my head up and exchanged my books for the new ones I would need.

Before I shut the door I looked at some of the pictures I had hanging there on the inside. I had a bunch of my family, some of me and Sean as kids, a ton of Avery, and a couple from family parties. The one picture that caught my eye though was the picture from Avery's 14th birthday. There was everyone that could possibly be related to a wolf and then some. We were down by the beach all sitting on the stairs. On the top stairs were the Elders, next row was the Dads, then moms, then sons, and finally daughters. It's probably the only picture with us all in it. But what I really noticed was how we were sitting; the elders had their hands on the dad's shoulders and the dads had their arms wrapped around the mom's shoulders and they were leaning back against their chests. The moms were holding each others hands with their arms linked. The funny thing is that the kids had the same look, like completely symmetrical. And, it just so happens that I was sitting in front of PJ, meaning his arms were wrapped tightly around my neck and shoulders. Even though we weren't really friends, in the picture I looked so happy and comfortable, not weird like I would have thought.

The picture had me so entranced and brought out so much emotion, that I didn't know I was crying until I felt a tear drop hit my neck. I quickly looked around, making sure no one had noticed my standing there crying. Thankfully lunch had started and no one was in the hall ways. I turned back to my locker and grabbed the picture. I knew after that every time I saw it, I would have some sort of reaction to the picture. So instead of taking the chance of crying the hall way every time I open my locker, I took it down and put it in my bag. I turned and looked at the clock on the wall behind me and there was only another 15 of lunch left. Ugh why did things have to be this way? I mean, why couldn't my life be normal for once. Sometimes this is just too much.

***

I didn't bother going to lunch and instead just sat on a bench and ate my sandwich. I went to math which was pretty boring and had a wicked bad head ache by the time that period was over. I hated going to that class because I was all alone and had no friggen idea what was going on. And then, when I walked out of math I had an extreme impulsive decision: I'm leaving school early! Right when the thought entered my mind I started getting jittery and nervous. I had rarely ever left school before and never by myself. Usually it would be with Avery or Sean but not today. We have about 4 minutes in between classes so I figured id run to my locker then book it to my car. I usually don't see anyone this time of day so I wasn't worried about running into possible trouble.

I scurried to my locker and put all my books back, homework's lame anyway. I grabbed my patched up sweater that I leave in my locker incase it's ever cold and I have to walk. I shut my locker door and quickly looked around to make sure no one was looking then quickly shuffled through the back door that led out to the parking lot. As soon as I saw the little black Toyota I started to run. I don't really know why, I mean it's not like someone was going to stop me, and if they did I could just say I was getting dismissed. All the teachers know me and know I would never skip class. How very wrong they are.

I fumbled with my keys as I got closer to the door. I threw my bag in the passenger seat and slammed the door shut behind me. I could feel my heart pumping and my hands were shaking. After about 5 tries I got the key in the ignition and hit the gas. I peeled out of the parking lot so fast you could probably hear the wheels screech.

Now that I was driving I didn't really have any idea where I wanted to go. I mean, there are only a few places I could go but where ever I go, I will probably run into someone. Hmmm, maybe I could drive around for an hour. It was only one more period so I didn't have that much time to waste. As I drove I passed a sign that had an aero pointing straight for the beach. I guess I could go there and hangout for a bit. It's too chilly for anyone to really be there so I should be safe.

At the end of the road there was a little packing lot that was completely empty. I parked in the corner by the trees and sat just looking at the ocean for awhile. It was really peaceful and definitely helping with my head ache. Probably after another 20 minutes I noticed something in the water. I looked like a seal or something. It just kept swimming back and forth, but not getting and closer or further away from shore. Hmm, that's weird. I got out of my car and decided to walk on down and get a closer look. Ughhh, it was freezing out, Jesus. I climbed the small stone wall and jumped over the little drop instead of taking the stairs. I walked down towards the water a little but on my way I saw a pair of shorts and a t-shirts lying in the sand. I walked over to them and reached down to pick them up. It was a pair of cut offs and white t-shirt. My first thought was the pack. But who? I looked back out to the ocean and could now easily make out a person in the water, not a seal. Maybe it was easier to make out it was a person because not only were they not swimming anymore, but they were also standing on shore, about ten feet from where I was standing. And yes I shit my pants. And maybe went into cardiac arrest. I don't know. All I know is I screamed very loudly.

"Jesus shit PJ; you are literally trying to kill me, Oh my god." I slowly sat to the ground were I was standing and put my head between my knees to slow my breathing. Jeez, I literally just stopped breathing, I am such a baby.

"I'm sorry Kayley; I didn't think someone would be coming here. I would have made a sign or something I knew. My dearest apologizes." PJ said, sarcasm dripping from his every word. "Would you mind passing my clothes?" he said. I looked up at him but he wouldn't meet my eyes.

"What's your problem?" I shot up to him. He still wouldn't look at me.

"Please, just give me my clothes." He said his voice a lot softer this time. I studied his face for a minute and he looked like he was in pain. His forehead was creased with lines and his mouth was in a slight frown. Even though I could tell he was beyond upset about something, he still looked so adorable with his hair wet and slightly covering his eyes. Actually I hadn't really noticed him before now. He was just in a pair of baggy shorts and no shirt. He was mostly dry because of the heat radiating from his body, but his hair was still wet.

PJ coughed, interrupting my thoughts and I quickly reached over to hand him his clothes. He took them from my hands, and making sure not to touch my hand. He threw on his shirt and shorts so quickly I almost missed it and started walking up the beach. I jumped up to chase after him, not really knowing what to say once I reached him. He had to of heard me behind him because he didn't quicken his pace, but didn't slow down either. Once I reached him, he didn't look down at me or even acknowledge my presences. I don't really even know why I was following him in the first place. I mean, he had been doing it to me all week and I was so annoyed with him, and now im doing the same to him.

Realizing my mistake, I stopped walking along with him. What am I doing? God, I've become like a stocker. I let out a long sigh and suddenly PJ turned around. He stared at me for a few seconds before taking only about 3 steps to be right in front of me. I looked up to meet his eyes and was shocked to see the pain in his. It hurt me to see him like this, and I don't even know what's wrong. The only thing I could think of doing was stepping up and giving him a hug. My arms barely made it all the way around his body, but the closeness was comforting. It was a relief to feel him wrap his arms around me and before I could stop my self, I was crying. God, I am becoming a actual baby. PJ started rubbing soothing circles on my back but I could not stop the tears from streaming down my face, soaking his shirt.

After a minute of me crying, PJ pulled back, but I clung on to him, not knowing what else I could do. Still, he managed to pull me away to look me in the face. He had worry written all over him and couldn't help but feel awful for what I must be doing to him.

"What's wrong?" I managed to say in between like hiccups from crying. He reached up and cupped my face, then softly with his thumb, wiped away the tears on my cheek.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." He said and gave off a little smile.

"I have no idea what's wrong, I don't know why im crying right now. I feel like such an idiot." The last part I added softly to myself.

"Your not an idiot." He said. Of course he heard me. PJ was still holding my arms and I could feel the warmth from his body.

"What's wrong?" I asked him again. This time I looked him directly in the eyes, not letting him look away. But when he looked to the ocean, I decided to sit down. He looked back over to me and I looked to the spot next to me. He sat down, a little ways away from, too far to feel his warmth anymore. I let up a shiver, and very quickly he reached over and pulled me closer to him. I leaned into him, resting my head against his chest, and I felt him rest his head on to mine. After a minute of silence he finally spoke, but I didn't really get what it meant.

"I can't do this." He said softly. I picked my head up to look back at him, and he had to move his head off of mine.

"What do you mean?"

"This Kayley, it hurts too much." He said and looked down at me.

"I still don't get it." I said embarrassed that I should know what he's talking about.

"You, ignoring me, not being able to see you or talk to you; just everything about you Kayley, it hurts." He must have seen the look on my face because he immediately started rambling an apology. "NO, Kayley, I didn't mean it like that, God I just meant, that its hard being away from an imprint is all. This is not your fault in any way, it's mine for not be strong enough. You wanted time and I betrayed your trust. I am so sorry for that night at the party; I shouldn't have-" I quickly cut him off before he made me feel any worse.

"Stop! PJ this isn't your fault, it's all mine. I've been acting like a little bitch ever since this whole thing started and I don't know why, im just so confused." I could feel the tears start up again but was trying my hardest to not let them spill over. Now I was sitting cross-legged in between his legs and holding his hands down in front of me. We were in such an intimate position, if you didn't know the situation, you'd think we were dating.

"This isn't your fault Kayley." He said stubbornly.

"Then it isn't yours either Paul." I said. He hated being called Paul, but surprisingly he smirked.

"Only you." He said.

"Only me what?" I asked.

"Can call me Paul and have me not get upset. Not even my mom can do that." The last part he said softer then the first. Almost as if he didn't want me to hear it. I smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"I'm sorry PJ" and before he could protest I continues. "I mean it, I know how hard all of this is for you and I know that you can't help it. I am the one that should be stronger. I should be able to suck it up and just move on but I can't and I don't know why. And PJ if it weren't for the party I'd still be hung up on Ryan, but because of you, I'm not. It's you that's helping me get over all this, and I really don't know why it's you I've been blaming. I am so sorry." I said. I looked down into my hands, knowing there was no way I'd be able to keep the tears from flowing now. A warm hand reached under my chin and tilted my head upwards. Reluctantly I looked up into his eyes and but was surprised to see them much more relaxed.

"Apology accepted." He said simply. I looked at him with a doubtful face waiting for him to continue. When he didn't, I nearly threw myself at him, attacking him in a hug. Somehow I ended up straddling his legs, but the closeness was only more comforting. We hugged and hugged for I really don't know how long. It was weird how nice this all felt; to be with PJ like this after being so reluctant to having him in my life period.

"You're too good for me" I said blankly, and he laughed, loudly, in my ear.

"Yeah well, lucky you." He said smirking. I leaned back to look at him, and couldn't help but smile back. You know, I really am lucky. The look on his face told everything. In this moment you could tell he was satisfied with the way his life was. He looked so content and relaxed and just complete. Lucky for him, I wasn't. There was one thing that I know could make this moment better. I moved my hands to be cupping his face and ran my thumbs across his cheeks. Realization quickly flashed across his face and he put one of his hands atop of mine.

"Kay, you don't have to do this" he said. Instead of saying anything, I leaned my face closer to his, leaving just enough space for him to close the gap. Our lips were barely and inch apart and after seconds of waiting, embarrassment washed over me; he doesn't want to kiss me. I quickly leaned back and looked at the ground. How could I have been so stupid? Omg, I am such an idiot. Why would he want to kiss me after treating him like that? He was only being nice since I'm his imprint and he has to, not because he wants too.

"I'm sorry, PJ, I wasn't thinking, I didn't mean to-, I don't-, I-, I ugh" I was at a loss of what to say, and way too embarrassed to even look at him. I could feel my face turning red and the warmth fill my cheeks, which was expected. But the warmth of a hand, that was not.

"You surprised me." He said. I turned back around and look him in the eyes. And very slowly, he started to lean in, leaving just enough space for me to fill the gap. Shocked of what was happening, I froze. Did he really want this? Did I want this?

My confusion was gone when I felt his thumb begin to caress my cheek, running from my eye to jaw. I slowly tilted my face upwards and softly pressed my lips on his. When they say there are fireworks, there wrong. It's like every part of your body is filled to the max and your so complete there is no room for anything or anyone else. Our soft kiss became deeper and the feel of PJ's tongue on mine was the most sensational feeling I've ever experienced. He lifted me once again to be placed on his lap and I happily wrapped myself around him. I lifted my hands and twisted my fingers through his hair, clinging to him with everything I had. He had his arms securely wrapped around my waist, and the close pressure was driving me crazy.

After what seemed like ages, PJ pulled back and left one chaste kiss on my forehead before leaning in to whisper in my ear, "I think we better get going".

I groaned, reluctant to let go, but pulled back none the less. He smiled down at me and kissed me once more before leaning back and jumping up. He reached down to help me up, and I brushed the sand off my butt that was sticking. We started walking back in the direction of my car, not saying anything, just walking together. It was nice to feel his hand slip in with mine, and better to feel him give my hand a squeeze. It was only a short walk to my car and before I knew I was leaning against the driver door.

"I can give you a ride if you want. It's on the way home." I said, hoping he'd take the offer. No such luck.

"Nah, its ok. I'll just go the way I came." He said giving me that smirk again. Obviously he ran here, why I didn't think of that. But then I thought-

"Wait what were you doing here in the first place?" the thought suddenly came to me.

"Probably the same thing you were." He said. Ahhh, the get away. Hmm, maybe were more a like then I thought.

"Hmm, maybe" I said. I turned around and opened my door. I slid into the driver seat and offered one more time a ride.

"Nope, I'm good. Just be safe, I'll be running along side, don't worry. I'll see you at school tomorrow, bye Kayley." He said and leaned down to kiss me once more on the forehead before shutting my door. He patted the car and turned, walking out into the forest. I watched him go and waited for the howl that soon sound the town.

**Thanks for reading, I really hope you all liked this. I tried and rewrote this so many times, I hope you love it. It was definitely needed I think. Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it =) please remind me the next time I am taking too long to update and I'll shoot something up really fast (hopefully). Please please please review, it means everything to me!!**


	12. A Good Day

**I wish I could give you all a good excuse as to why I haven't updated, but I don't. I suck at life, but you all already know that. I hope some people are still following this because slowly and surely I will finish. Noooooow enjoy =)**

**SM owns all**

Kayley's POV

"Mom, I'm home!" I said walking through the front door. I threw my back pack on the stairs and wandered into the kitchen. Mom was at the counter cooking what looked liked pasta. She turned around when she heard me enter and smiled before turning back around.

"Hey Hun, how was school?" she said while pouring some sauce into a pan.

"Ugh, you know the same old thing." I walked over to the counter and grabbed some bread to cut up for dinner.

"Aw, thanks Hun, you don't need to do that…. So what have you been up to after school? Your home a little late." She said.

"Actually, I hung out with PJ for a bit down at the beach" I said some what truthfully. I didn't bother mentioning the part about skipping last period. She probably would not be too happy about that.

"You did, did you? I thought you were avoiding him." Mom said. She brought the pasta over to the table and put some silver ware out. I brought the bread over to the table and stood next to her.

"Yeah, I kind of ran into him when I got there and we talked for a while" I said. Mom smiled at that. I knew she would supportive of how long I waited to give PJ a chance, but also I knew she wanted me just to be happy.

"And did you sort some things out?" she asked.

"Yeah, we did. I think I'm going to give him a chance. I feel awful about the way I had been treating him, I mean, it wasn't his fault he imprinted on me." I said and sat down at the table. Mom looked down at me and smiled again, her eyes were glowing and I could tell she was happy.

"You know, I'm very proud of you Hun. And don't beat yourself up about it. He knew you needed time, some of us just deal with it differently then others." She patted my hand before getting up and walking to the stairs and calling to dad and Sean saying dinner was ready. We ate dinner and chatted about our days. I didn't say anything about seeing PJ and mom didn't bring it up either. It wasn't a secret but I'm just assuming she was letting me tell them when I wanted to.

We finished up dinner and mom and dad left us to do the dishes. They said something about going to Emily's for dessert. I figured now would be the time to talk to Sean about what may be going on with PJ. I still was confused about everything and Sean probably will know what to do. Even though he can be a bit much at times, he usually can give some good advice.

"So, I talked to PJ today" I started, without looking up from my dishes. I decide to just talk for a bit without looking at his reaction. "We sorted some things out and I think were gonna give it a shot, like hanging out and stuff." I looked up from the dish I was drying and Sean wasn't even looking at me. "Helllllllo, sean? Are you listening?"

"Yeah, sounds good" he said, briefly looking over at me. Jeez, I thought he would have had more than that to say.

"That's it? You have nothing to say?" I pushed.

"I mean, I'm happy you're figuring your shit out, but I don't want to know about my baby sister's love life" he said with a smirk. I whipped him with a dish rag before he ran off to the family room. Sean went to watch tv and I quickly followed in after him. He lay down across one of the sofas while I sat in the chair next to it. We sat not saying anything for a while until I decided I still wanted his input on some things.

"So do you think it's a good idea? Hanging out with PJ and all..." I trailed off at the end. Sean didn't bother even looking over at me before giving a snort.

"God sis, I figured you were giving him a chance for OUR sanity, not yours. You know what its like being in that kids head all the time? Let me tell you its pretty depressing" he said, taking a sit from a beer I have no idea where it came from.

"What do you mean 'your sanity'? What's he been thinking about?" I asked, now getting a little bit nosy. I shouldn't ask because I know they can't control their thoughts in wolf form but the curiosity is killing me.

"You obviously. You're all he thinks about. You are his imprint whether you wanted to be or not. No matter what's going on you'll always be his number one priority. Even when you hated him, he still thought about you. Never forget it, all he wants is to make you happy. He will do anything for you, even if that is never being with you. He loves you, never doubt that." After Sean finished his little speech I sat in awe. Sean and I were always close and have definitely had heart to hearts before now, but the way he was just speaking was like he knew himself how PJ was feeling. Before he could turn back to the tv I had to ask him one more question.

"You really love her don't you?" I asked. Without saying her name he knew I was talking about Lizzie by the way his whole face lit up into a smile.

"More then you know" he said and turned back to the hockey game he had put on. I sat and watched the penguins game for a bit more before going up to do some homework. I got from my chair and was by the stairs when I heard Sean call out.

"Kayls, I am glad you're giving him a chance. He's a good guy and I'm happy for you." I turned back and called over to him.

"Thanks, I'm happy for you too." I grabbed my backpack that was sitting by the stairs and ran up to my room. I threw it on my desk and jumped on my bed. I pulled out my cell phone and checked for messages. Obviously there were none, shows how many friends I have. I got up and went over to my desk and pulled out my agenda book. I figured I'd get my English homework done then work on my Spanish. I grabbed my book off my desk then brought it all to my bed and sat down. We just had some sentence structure work pages so it was nothing to bad. It took me about a half hour to finish up but wasn't bored of doing work by the time I finished. _Must be because I left early, _I thought. I got up and went to my desk to grab some Spanish papers when I saw a sticky note attached to the front of my book. My heart swelled when I saw the messy writing of a certain boy. The note said:

Kay,

I hope it's of that I grabbed your books from your locker. I don't want you to fall behind on my expense. If you need anything just call me.

Love, your Paul

_My Paul_. I hadn't even noticed that I didn't bring my books home. He must of known I wouldn't take anything since I left school early too. His thoughtfulness made my heart ache. I don't deserve him. He's way too good for me. I put the book down and grabbed my phone. I called PJ and he answered by the second ring.

"Hey Kayley, everything alright?" of course that's his first thought.

"Yes, yes everything's fine, I just wanted to thank you for bringing my books home for me, you didn't have to do that." I said and sat on my bed.

"Don't worry about it. Really, I don't want you falling behind, especially for me." Ouh he's a little cocky.

"Hey hey, I wasn't at the beach for you today. We merely ran into each other, a coincidence," I said jokingly. I heard him laugh on the other end before answering.

"Mmm maybe more like fate" he said.

"Fate? Maybe." I said.

"I think so. But listen, I have to go help Shea with some homework. Want me to pick you up in the morning?" Aww, I was to distracted by him saying he was helping his little sister to answer back right away, so he beat me to it. "Never mind, I am. I'll be outside at like 7:30."

"Alrighty thanks! Oh and thanks again for the books, your really too good for me you know that?" I said smiling into the phone.

"Anytime babe, goodnight and sweet dreams." He said.

"You too Paul" I said then waited until I heard him hang up the phone. Hmm, maybe this won't be as bad as I thought.

**Review?**


	13. EeeeKkk

**I'm back! Woot! Super fast, and will prob never be this fast again, please forgive me =p I hope you all enjoyed last chapter, and nowww dun dun duhhhhnnnn heres the next one!**

**SM owns errrrrvythaaaaang**

KPOV

I went and sat on his bed, running my hands on his sheets. They were soft and warm, extremely inviting. I slipped my shoes off and pulled the covers back before slipping underneath. His scent was intoxicating, filling my nose with his woodsy mint smell. I curled up against the wall; bring the blankets around me and covering all but my head from the worlds view. The sun streaming through the window warmed my face and I smiled to myself, reveling in the nice feeling.

I heard soft footsteps from outside the door and I couldn't contain the swift turn of my body to face the door, just waiting for my love to walk through. There was a soft knock, before a voice came in through the other side.

"Hey PJ, are you in there?" a soft and musical voice filled the room. Before I could answer the most beautiful girl was standing before me. Thin and tall, she had luscious brown hair and striking green eyes. Her tanned and glowing skin were only a bonus to her gorgeous features. She looked at me for half a second before her facial features changed. He once beautiful face contorted into what any man would call a sexy devil. But to me, she was scary.

"Who are you?" she nearly screamed at me. I tried to stutter a response but it seemed to only make her angrier.

"What are you doing in my Paul's room?" she screamed louder, throwing her hand's in the air to emphasizes her point.

_My Paul. Mine._ As in_ her's_? No no no no! He's _mine_.

"Your Paul? What do you mean _your_ Paul? Who are you?" I said whiling sitting up further on the bed. I curled my knees to my chest, holding them there tightly. Before she answered, we could hear more footsteps coming through the house. We both turned to the door to see PJ, _my_ PJ walk through. He looked between the both of us before slowly entering the room. He walked up to the girl and stood protectively next to her. Then slowly she reached out and grabbed his hand. _Wait what?_

"What are you doing here Kayley?" PJ asked almost harshly. What is going on? The both of them were looking at me so strangely, like _I_ was the outsider.

"What do you mean? Paul, What is going on? Who is she?" I asked in a rush of questions. My hands were trembling all the way to my feet and suddenly the blankets warmth wasn't as comforting.

"Kayley will you stop this! Just stop! What are you doing here, in my room, in my bed? You need to get out, now." You could tell he was angry by the way his veins in his neck were stretching.

"I don't understand what's happening." I said softly whiling rising from his bed.

"You knew when you didn't choose me Kayley that I'd move on. Now get out and leave me alone, please," he said with an exasperated sigh at the end. I had almost forgot about the girl standing next to him until she moved closer to me, almost touching my face and whispered;

"Only I can call him Paul," then brushed past me and sat on the bed. My mouth dropped into and open gap and I sucked in for air quickly. A huge whole had been punch through my chest and embarrassment washed over me. There was a soft beeping coming from outside and PJ turned to me before pointing to the window.

"Your rides here, you should probably go," he said before taking the seat next to his girlfriend. Hurt and broken I followed the beeping noise out of his house. His words continuously replaying in my head, _your rides here, you should probably go._ All the while, the beeping is only getting louder. But then again, so is the voice in my head. It actually seems as if someone is screaming it in my ear. _Kayley your rides here—_

"You should probably go! Kayley!" I shot awake to the sound of my name being called in my ear. Sean was standing in the doorway with his backpack slung over his shoulder. "PJ's here, Kayls you should probably get up. I'm leaving to get Lizzie now so I'll tell him you'll be a minute on my way out." He said before shutting my door behind him. I looked to my clock and saw that it was 7:35. OMG not only am I late waking up, school starts in like 20 minutes!

I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. My hair was a mess but there was no way of salvaging it now so I decided on the scrub look today. I brushed it out, thankful that it was stick straight for once and threw it in a high ponytail with a thick workout headband. I splashed some water on my face and quickly brushed my teeth, leaving all my make-up behind. I ran back into my room and threw on my yoga pants, conveniently just washed and folded on my desk. I searched my draws for a plain loose white v-neck and grabbed my flip-flops before running back out of my room.

I ran into the kitchen, briefly kissing mom and dad on the cheek before skidding to the door. I waited about 3 seconds before opening it, giving my self a second to catch my breath. PJ was waiting outside just like he said he would be. For a split second I imagined him getting in his truck and driving away without me, but shook the thoughts from my head, and made my way to his truck. So not the ending I wanted to the dream I just .He smiled, as I got closer, making me self-conscious of my decision not to put together an outfit.

I took a breath then opened up my door and jumped into his truck. It was something he and his dad built together growing up so when he was 16 he would have a car. It came out great since their all mechanics in this pack, and wouldn't accept anything less. I put my bag down by my feet and turned to face PJ. He was smirking at me in the most adorable way, like he was trying to hold something back.

"What?" I prodded, not being able to contain my curiosity. He just snorted before putting the car into drive and pulling onto the road.

"Were you planning on running to school of something?" he asked, hopefully sarcastically. I play glared at him for a bit before slapping his arm that was resting along the top of our seats.

"Shut up. I over slept and didn't have time to get ready." I said in a fake angry voice. I was really surprising myself on how flirty I was acting. I never really had to act flirty around Ryan because I knew he would always be there; I didn't have to fight for him. But after my dream last night, I've realized that PJ doesn't have to be with me if I don't want him to be. So, now, I have to prove to him that I do want a shot_. I think? _

It was all too complicated to think about just yet, and we had already arrived at school. We got out of the truck and walked up to the main building, neither of us saying anything. I turned to PJ, knowing this was where we went in different directions and he stopped to. I stepped closer to him, and he closed the gap pulling me into a tight hug. I held on for a few more seconds before staring to pull back. Right when his face was by my neck, he whispered in my ear.

"I think you look extremely sexy in that outfit, you should be late more often," he whispered before pulling back. He kissed my forehead before stepping away completely, waved and walked away. Chills raced through my body and I couldn't help but smile to myself.

The school day passed slowly and thankfully no one said anything about skipping out on last period yesterday. I didn't have plans for after school so I was planning on going home and taking a nap. For some reason I never really woke up today. I couldn't stop thinking about that dream. I was so on edge all day it really wore me out by last period. When final bell rang I gathered my stuff and made my way to the hallway, only to be greeted by PJ.

"Hey you. How was your day?" He asked while grabbing my books from my hands. It was a sweet gesture that I never let Ryan do. It made me feel awkward just having my arms swinging by my sides; PJ's really turning me into a marshmallow.

"It was good. Really long and I'm tired but other then that it was fine," I said while we made our way to my locker. PJ beat me to the lock; how he knew the combination is beyond me, and put my books back in for me. I grabbed back out the books I'd need for the night before shutting it closed.

"Well, I don't think many people like school, so I guess your verdict was pretty good. Anyways, what are you up to after school? Well I guess like now'ish," he asked.

"Ehh, I was just planning on going home and taking a nap then probably doing some homework, you?" I asked. By now we were by his car, me just assuming he was giving me a ride. We both hoped in and PJ cranked up the heat because the September air was definitely cooling down.

"Oh, well want some company? I don't have to patrol until tonight, we could do English homework together," he said with a hopeful smile. Hmm, it did sound tempting and I did want to give this a shot.

"Yeah sounds good," I said and smiled back.

We arrived back at my house a minute later and no one was home. Not very uncommon I guess. We dropped our bags by the stairs before going to the kitchen to get a snack.

"Alright so we have bananas, animal crackers, cashews, and Doritos, what are you thinking?" I asked then span around to face him. He was eyeing all the options like it was really a serious question. I could hear his stomach grumbling so decided everything sounds good. "Let's just take it all and whatever we don't eat we can bring back," I said.

We gathered our stuff then made our way back up to my room. It was weird seeing PJ in my room, even though I know he's been in here before, its just weird. We put the food on my desk and PJ sat in the chair. I went to my bed and couldn't resist but to lay down. I pulled my unmade covers around my body and shivered a bit. It was surprisingly chilly in my house.

Before I knew it, PJ had made his way over to my bed and was standing inches from my face. He pulled the covers back a bit, signaling me to make room for him, before he climbed on in and pulled me to his chest. The chills instantly melted away and his scent sent my heart into overdrive. He must have been able to hear it because I could feel the soft rumble in his chest. I pulled my head back and looked up to his face to see him looking down at me, with such happiness it was intoxicating. I tilted my head up and inch before PJ leaned in and lightly brushed his lips over mine. I couldn't tell if our lips actually touched or if a spark ran between them, but it was the most amazing feeling I have ever had.

I smiled into his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck. Snuggled up into my imprints body, just the way my dream should have ended.

**Hope you guys liked it! Just some cutesy stuff and a little to show that Kayley is still worried about her love life. Ehhhh anywho, review please!**


	14. Electric Feel

**I'm back! I'm glad to hear you guys liked last chapter! Hope you enjoy this one too!**

**SM owns all.**

KPOV

PJ stayed for a while longer, keeping me warm and cozy in bed. He decided that it probably wasn't the best idea if he was still in my bed when my family got home so eventually he moved out to the desk chair. We chatted for a bit more before he told me it was time for patrol. I felt bad knowing I should have made him dinner or something before he left but he reassured me he was fine. I walked him to the back door and he gave me a brief but settling kiss on the lips before taking off for the woods. I watched him all the way until the woods and waited until I felt the soft shimmer in the air of his phasing.

I turned around and made my way back into the house and into my room. I didn't get any homework done so I sat down to get to it. PJ had left his bag at my house and as creepy as it is on my part, I could still smell his scent lingering there. I pulled out my English work and flipped the book open, dreading doing the assignment.

About 5 minutes after starting I realized there was no way I was going to finish this because my intention span was somewhere else completely. I pushed my book further back on my desk and took out my cell.

Wat r u up 2? I text to Avery. A few minutes later she text me back saying:

Ntm u?

Ehh, tyrin 2 do eng hw =(

I wud help but im not in ur class =(

Its ok

Wait, pjs in ur class…have him help you ;) _ugh the winky face. _

Yeah but he's patrolling =(

Meet up after like the naughty guuurl u r ;)

STOP WITH THE WINKY FACE!

Hehehe, I have to go though and do my own hw, talk to u lata gurl

Biii. _Ughhh what to do now? _I sat around my room procrastinating as to what to do all night. I went down stairs and decided maybe I'll make dinner so when mom gets home she'll be in a better mood. I pulled out the pasta and put some hot water on the stove. I got the sauce out of the fridge and some bread from the draw. I decided on some garlic bread for good measure too.

The family strolled in a while later, everyone grateful that I made some food. We chatted about our days; everyone's seemed to go good. Dad was going to Uncle Sam's for a while to talk about retiring and mom was exhausted so she was going straight to bed. Sean said something about making an important phone call, so I figured I would just go back to my room.

I tried to get back into my homework but was having the worst time concentrating. Maybe Avery was right, I should have PJ come back after patrol. I decided I would text him and after patrol when he got it, if he wanted to, he could come back.

Hey, wanna do eng hw when ur off patrol? =) I sent him the text, not expecting him to respond almost immediately.

i can come now I just got off. Yessss! I thought.

Yeah def, ill meet u the balcony doors. I text back and ran down the hall to wait. The balcony doors were right by mom and dads room but I knew she would already be asleep. I put my ear to Sean's door and a very sappy voice coming back at me; he must be talking with Lizzie. I heard the slight knock and basically flew back down the hall. I could feel the tingle in my stomach and had to be careful not to make to much noise when swinging the door open. Their PJ was, standing with a perfect smile on his face. He stepped forward, enough for me to reach out and wrap my arms around his waist.

His scent flooded my nose sending warmness through my body. His lips lightly brushed against my forehead and I tilted my head back to look at him. He smiled down at me and I smiled back. I tilted my head a bit more, moving so he'd know what I wanted. He leaned his head down and ever so lightly, placed his lips on mine. The kiss was over before I knew it, and PJ was gently pulling my hand towards my room. A soundless giggle escaped my lips at the thought of my mother or brother finding him here.

When behind closed doors, the silence of my room was over whelming, just PJ and I, alone, in my bedroom. Before I could even feel uneasy, he was back by my side, rubbing his hands gently up my arms. I lifted my arms up and wrapped them around his neck, resting my head against his chest. Standing like this makes me wonder how I ever was with Ryan. They are so different in everyway. I never snuck around with Ryan; everything was so accepted in my family. And it's not like my parents wouldn't let PJ in our house now, just the fact that they do not know makes it better.

I'm still amazed at how in only a day, our relationship has changed so drastically. It's almost scary to think that I was madly in love with another boy less then a month ago, and starting to have if not more feelings for a boy I pretty much didn't talk to my whole life. Now, being with PJ, I know I love him, I'm just not sure if I am in love with him yet, and I feel like it is something important he needs to know.

PJ's warm breath was what brought me back to reality. "This is nice", he softly whispered in my ear. And it was nice. Right when I thought I would have the courage to tell PJ how I felt, he gently started to pull back. "Time for some English homework?" he said. I groaned in response, not happy that he brought up why he was actually here. "Come on Hun, let's get it done so we can snuggle for a while," he said while wiggling his eyebrows up and down. Unwillingly I followed him to my desk where he had spread out all of our work.

Honestly over the next hour, I did none of the work. With PJ standing in such close proximity to me with his hot breath blowing in my ear, it took pretty much all my will not to jump him the whole time. But soon enough we were done and the smile I had plastered on my face was the biggest hint of what I wanted.

"What are you so happy about," he asked while packing up his backpack. I got up from my desk chair and made my way over to my bed. I patted the spot next to me motioning for him to sit down.

"Someone promised me some snuggling when we were done with all our work, and I hate promise breakers," I said while snuggling up against the far side of my bed.

"You know you are one very persistent imprint," he said while slowly walking towards me. "Maybe I need to show you who really has the control in this relationship." He said with an evil smirk.

"Oh really, and what would my role be in this relationship?" I asked playfully, but really wondering where he was going with this. PJ and I have not really established where we were in our relationship, since basically it only started a day or so ago. But I feel like in those days, everything has changed.

While lost in thought, PJ's warm fingers were by my side, tickling the shit out of my belly. My laughter only made him tickle me more, as I squirmed and turned all over my bed. The tickling became almost painful, my laughs turning in tears running down my face. I threw my hands up in surrender until I felt his fingers start to slowly caress up my sides. His face slowly lowered into the crook of my neck and his warm breath flooded over my skin.

"What do you want your role to be?" he whispered softly into my ear. Chills ran up my spin, my heart rate noticeably speeding up. Before I knew it, I was sputtering the words I thought would take me weeks to fully understand.

"I love you," I nearly shouted at him. PJ pulled his head back to look at me, just enough for me to see the utter shock plastered on his face. He quickly changed emotions to what I could tell was over joy. A new sense of chills ran through my body, seeing him so happy. Suddenly realization flooded my brain; I did not explain what I said the way I wanted him to hear it. "Wait wait wait! I didn't mean it like that." I said, then realizing that's not what I wanted to say either.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to blurt that out," I said while slowly pulling back and sitting up. I needed to say this seriously so he would understand what I was saying. "I love you PJ, I do, I'm just not sure if I am in love with you yet," I said trying my best to look him in the eye. His face was somewhat emotionless. He didn't look disappointed but the look of joy was gone as well. I reached my hand out and slowly cupped the side of his cheek. He leaned his face into my hand before turning it completely, leaving a chaste kiss on my palm. The grabbed my hand and laced his fingers through mine, slowly pulling me back down onto the bed. He lifted his arm, allowing me to snuggle right up against his side.

"I love you too Kayley, completely and forever. I will wait for you until you know what you want, I will always be here," he whispered softly down to me. is warm breath comforted me and I relaxed into his arms.

"I know what I want PJ, and it is you if you were wondering," I said trying to lighten the mood a bit. "All of this has been going so fast it scares me. My feelings for you have came out of no where and I'm just trying to make sure I love you because I want to love you, not because I have to," I said, trying my best to say what I was feeling.

"I no the imprint scares you, I scares me too, and I'm pretty sure everyone else too," he said with a smirk, "but I know I wouldn't love you this much without having any say in the matter. I am not expecting you to say I love you this soon, we don't have to be like everyone else. This is our relationship, just us, and we can make what ever rules we want."

Instead of saying anything I just snuggled deeper into PJ's side. I knew nothing was perfect and I did not expect our imprint to be either. Knowing that PJ was thinking the same thing though, only made me realize how similar we really are, and how powerful the imprint really may be.

**So whatcha think? Sorry it's been so long, college is stressful. I hope you like the step PJ and Kayley are taking in their relationship. I thought it might be too soon, but let me know what you think! R&R!**


End file.
